Deadly Love: Five Years After
by Vanassa
Summary: A lot can change in 5 years. The world is hostile now to vampires; I can only hope Zexy is still alive. Zemyx and other pairings later.
1. Prolouge

I must be crazy, or really love you readers.... Here's the first chapter of Teh sequel to Deadly Love. I hope that everyone enjoies it! I would like to note that I will try to make this longer than the first, and that there will be side stories. As such, there is a chance i will get writer's block. if in the event that does happen, i ask that you do not maul me to pieces. Especially if I started another stroy, just to empty my head of other ideas that block the thought of this story.

I also ask that if anybody sees any mistakes taht they correct me via review or private message. Readers are encouraged to ask questions. I can (and probally will be sarcastic) in answering, but I will try my hardest not to be. Thsi sequel is set obviously five years after the events of Deadly Love.

**_DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS OBVIUSLY ISN'T MINE SO I WON'T BE POSTING ANYMORE DISCLAIMERS. THIS DISCLAIMER GOES THROUGH THE WHEOL STORY!_**

* * *

A lot changes in 5 years. I know that. In 5 years, the world changed as the existence of vampires was revealed to the public. In 5 years, hunts were issued dropping the already low vampire population by half. In 5 years, it became required to have your teeth checked daily because vampires couldn't hide them. In 5 years, I learned that I loved a vampire. In 5 years, I lost the one I cared the most about because he had to run from a hunter, my uncle.

The world is hostile to vampires now, the only thing I can do is help vampires that make it to the bar that the gang and I made, and hope that Zexion is still alive.

The bar I made with my friends is a small one located in my hometown. It's called the Devil's Dance. Larxene named it. We opened it and dedicated it to vampires and people who, like me and the gang, support vampires.

The gang hadn't supported vampires at first. They were scared and panicked like every other person. They called me, and they noticed that I wasn't freaking out. It was then that I told them that Zexion was one. I also told them how I loved him. At first they thought I was crazy. Sora, however, decided that I was his friend and no matter what he would stick by me and my decisions. He was intrigued by vampires and wanted to get to know them. 'After all' he said, 'prejudice is ignorance and ignorance is not knowing.' After that Larxene and Marluxia joined me and Sora. Then, about 2 years ago, my cousin, Axel, moved to America and together we all decided that once we hit the legal age, we would try to help vampires. Axel, being a year older, hit the legal age first and decided on opening a bar. Larxene, helped him name it.

Of course, we didn't publically announce we were safe to vampires and a haven to them, but Axel told his family, who supported vampires as well. From them, their friends who supported vampires came to the bar/club and with them came vampires. Eventually, we started getting random vampires from all over the world, just seeking a semi-safe place.

To placate my uncle, I used the rouse that there were hourly teeth inspections, and that I had a hunter in the room. The first bit was a lie, the second bit, not so much. Although a hunter, Leon was actually mate to German vampire by the name of Cloud. Apparently, Leon was only after bad ones, not ones like Cloud who never hurt anyone. I haven't met Cloud yet, but Leon said he was going to visit soon.

My sister moved to Germany for school. My parents moved to Florida. They were convinced the heat would keep vampires away. Like I said, Axel's family didn't care too much, and accepted vampires. From what I had last heard, Ariel, my aunt and Axel's mom, decided that our idea was great and together with Eric, her husband, she started a bar. She named it after ours and other vampire supporters started opening bars with the same name. Now our bar is a world wide safe haven for vampires, and hunters had no idea.

Marluxia, Axel and I all worked there. Sora was still a year too young, so he just hung out in the back. We occasionally got a vampire supporter as a helper. We got our blood for vampires from supporters who got bad blood from hospitals or blood drives. As it was bad blood, it wasn't noticed when it went missing.

I was bartender tonight. Leon was the bouncer. Axel was off doing the music, a job I usually took. Larxene was helping Sora with lights. Tonight was the busiest I had seen the place. Vampires didn't usually group together, but I had counted at least twenty so far. Add that to the hundred or so supporters and that's a lot of people for a small bar/club. A new face make their way up to the bar. I grinned.

"What you want? Beer? Vodka? Shot of blood?" he looked shocked at me, then smild and laugh.

"Is it that noticeable?" He had a European accent to his voice.

"No… I've just been trained to tell vamps apart from humans. It's all in their auras."

"You must be Demyx. Leon told me about you."

"Then I guess your Cloud." He nodded, and I studied him. His eyes were a bright azure, which seemed to glow. His hair was spiked upwards and was platinum in color. He was built heavily, but not too much. He looked a perfect match for Leon.

"Yes, I'm Cloud."

"Well, stay and make your self at home." I flashed him a quick smile before going and serving other three people who stopped by the bar. Shot of blood, beer mixed with whiskey and finally a Shirley Temple with just a hint of blood. I knew these comusters like the back of my hand.

Hayner was a dirty blonde with hazel eyes. He often wore camouflage, he was a soldier. Of course the army didn't know he was a vampire, he filed his teeth down every month and drank his blood like a normal person drinks a drink. He liked the shot of blood, occasionally he would ask for rum added, but that was rare. His hazel eyes shined with amusement at me. "Am I that predicable?" he asked when I placed the shot down in front of him. I nodded.

Pence was the only human in the group of three. He was on the chubby side with dark hair and eyes. Clearly Japanese or the vampire word for it, Wutian. He was never seen without his camera, which made since because he was a photographer. He preferred the beer mixed with whiskey. "Guess I'm predicable too." He laughed.

Olette was Hayner's mate. He found her in Europe, but he wouldn't say where. She had fair skin, with large bright green eyes. Her chocolate hair was braided into two braids. Her favorite color was orange, which was painfully obvious due to her always wearing orange. She liked the Shirley Temple with a hint of blood. "Of course we're predicable, we always get the same thing!" She giggled. Hayner gestured towards Cloud.

"Who's he?"

"The bouncer's mate. Came from Germany."

"The hunter has a mate? Rewind… a vampire mate?" It was no hidden fact that Leon was a hunter, but the vampires seemed to know that he was no issue as long as they were no issue, thus they often ignored him.

"Yeah."

"Germany… it's an… interesting country…." Olette sighed. I had suspicion she had been in every European country as she always had something to say about what ever country I named.

"Interesting is one word for it." Cloud entered the conversation, and they all started to converse. I made my leave and worked on more customers.

"Anything I can get you?" They shifted uneasily to my bright nature. I evaluated them. There were two. They both wore black clothes. One was a blond; he had a scar across his face, opposite than Leon's. His eyes were icy blue. The other, was shorter and female. She had silverfish purple hair that covered her face much like how Zexion's had. Her red eye studied me.

"Vodka." I could barely hear her soft voice over the music.

"Hint of blood in it?" The couple's eyes widened.

"Uhh… yeah. She'll take that," He was human, she was vampire. I mused as I fulfilled the order.

"He your mate?" I asked her while nodding towards the guy. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Don't worry about Dem, he helped found this place. He could be a hunter, has the training, but he's as supportive to vampire rights as any vampire. He loves us!" Hayner shouted from the other side of the bar. I grinned. Good ol' Hayner.

"That true?" The male asked.

"Yep. Cousin founded this place at my suggestion. That was about a year ago, now, since I'm old enough, I help run the place. I love vampires just as much as anyone else you will find here." The girl blinked at me. I gave her the drink, she sipped on it daintily. "Sure you don't want anything?"

"Nah, we just came in here to get her something… she was thirsty."

"I know. That's why I asked about the hint of blood. I can give you a shot of blood if you want. Free of charge to hungry vamps." They exchanged a glance. He nodded.

"Please."

"'K!" I chirped.

"I suppose you knew she was hungry because, like that one guy shouted, you've had hunter training?" I nodded, and handed her the shot of blood. She dumped it all in the drink she originally had.

"Let me know if you want anything else. I can also supply safe houses for up to a few days." With those parting words I went back to Hayner, who needed more to drink. This continued on for the rest of the night.

The couple, I found out, had fled Japan. They came here thinking it was safe, when they came upon here. The girl's name was Fujin, Fuu for short. Seifer was the male. They bought a safe house for a few days, they planned to continue running. I wished them good luck, and continued on with my job.

This is what we did. We helped starving vampires. We gave them a safe place to stay for a while. We told them the latest safest countries. It was all we could do. Hell, the person supposed to check teeth actually filed the teeth down so vampires could blend in in public. We did what he had to do. If we were caught, we would be in serious trouble, but we hadn't been caught yet, so we continued on. It was dangerous, but it had to be done. If we didn't, who would?

* * *

If anyone is curious about Demyx's family, I posted about them in Deadly Love. Yes... Ariel, Eric and Melody are based off the little mermaid. Once again, I hope you all enjoyed the story!


	2. London and Short Story Chapter

This chapter has both a short story chapter and the regular story chapter. I hope you enjoy, and the short story is written in Namine's POV. And it is now correct in the German.

* * *

Side Story One: Namine'

I really wanted to be supportive of my brother… I really did. However, I saw how my parents treated him, and so, out of fear, I acted the same as them. He must hate me. Really, I loved him, and I thought him going out with other boys was cute! I wanted to play match maker and try to get him and Zexion together, but Zexion was a vampire. I knew that now, and the only thing I can do is not mention Zexion in front of Demyx. Maybe this Christmas I'll go visit him and say sorry. I was pulled out of my musing by accidently running into someone.

"Schade" Sorry… that meant sorry. I looked at him. He was gorgeous. His ocean eyes were looking at me expectantly, and his skin was slightly tanned. His hair was sandy n color and was spiked up.

"Uh… Das ist Besser" He laughed. What a nice deep laugh…

"You speak English?" The English seemed wrong coming from his mouth, and it had that slight accent to it, unlike most Germans who still had an accent. He must speak equally in English as he does in German.

"Uh.. yeah."

"That explains it. I'm Roxas, and sorry for running into you." he held out his hand, and I shook it.

"I'm sorry you, I'm Namine'."

"Namine'… interesting name."

"I could say the same, Roxas." We both laughed.

"You new here?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll help you around, k?"

"Okay!" I chirped. He was the first who was kind to me. The cell phone rang, and we both jumped. He frowned as he looked at it.

"Sorry, I have to take this. One moment." He answered it. "Dia duit, Rufus." From there, his speech sped up and I couldn't make out one word he said. There was one thing I was certain of it was that he did not answer the phone in German. "¡¿Qué la mierda quiere decir usted?!" … was that Spanish? How many languages did he know!? "Je serai là aussitôt que je peux." French?! Jesus almighty! Can't he pick a language and stick with it!? He hung up with what sounded Russian. "Sorry, looks like I won't be able to show you around. A very close friend is in a bit of trouble, and I need to help him. I'll probably be gone a while. But don't fret, I know just the person to help you! She could probably help you better than me anyways, I'm prone to switch languages randomly." He grinned and dialed something on his phone.

"Alright."

"Hi Kairi. Kannst du mir 'nen Gefallen tun? Da ist dieses Mädchen, Namine. Sie braucht jemanden, der ihr die Schule zeigt. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich auf Französisch zu beschimpfen! Danke, tschüss." That was German. I didn't understand it, but it was German! "Kairi said she would help you. I got to go now… so I'll see you. Oh, and before I leave, I have to tell you this one thing… Work on your German, it sucked." The moment his words left his mouth he ran with me shouting after him.

A girl with wine-colored hair snickered at me. "I guess your Namine'. Don't worry, you'll get used to Roxas doing that. Anyways, I'm Kairi Storms. If you want me to do anything just cuss me out in a language I can't understand, its what Roxas does." She laughed and held out her hand. I shook it and smiled. Maybe my stay won't be so bad if I have friends like Kairi and Roxas.

* * *

Roxas knows a lot of lanuages... basically what he said was (its the gist of what he said...give or take a few words...):

"Hello, Rufus" "Wht the crap do you mean?!" "I shall be there as soon as I can."

"Hey, Kairi Do me a favor? theres this girl, Namine... she needs to be shown around. Don't make me curse you out in French. Thanks. bye"

* * *

Chapter 1:

Around 3 am, we finally closed down. Sora helped us clean up, while Larxene flirted with Axel. The mentioned red head ignored her; he had already told me that he wasn't interested in her. The site was a funny one to see.

"Hey Demyx, thanks for keeping Cloud entertained while I was doing my job, well head home now, is that alright?" Leon asked as he stuck his head into the now closed club.

Yeah its fin…" I froze as my eyes accidently fell upon a television screen. With a quick movement I had it unmuted.

"And London has just fallen to the ground due to explosions set up by hunters. Their explanation is that London was full of vampires and had they told the humans, that the vampires would have found out. Needless to say, thousands have been killed, both vampire and human alike. Red Cross is already to the site trying to find and help any survivors of the collapse."

The room that was once full of idle chatter fell silent. I looked over at the gang. "I'm going to London. You're welcome to come with me, with my uncle who he is, I should be able to obtain us all rides."

"I'll go with you!" Sora shouted.

"Count me in." Larxene followed Sora.

"I might as well as go; maybe we can stop by Ireland on the way back and say hi to my family." Axel was next.

"And I'll follow you all." Marluxia finished. We all looked towards Leon and Cloud.

"I'll stay and get some volunteers to help." Leon spoke. He looked down at Cloud. "Think you can handle being a bartender?" Cloud smiled.

"Sure."

"Great, so tomorrow we leave to help London! I shall call Uncle now!" The went back to cleaning and Leon left along with Cloud, I walked into the back room and called my uncle.

"Hello?"

"Hey uncle! I was wondering if I could go and help the survivors of the London collapse. My friends want to help too; can you get us tickets to London for tomorrow?" I heard shuffling.

"Yeah. It's good that you're finally getting out of that town! I'll book you guys a hotel as well. I'll fax over the hotel information, and you'll be first-class on a jet, alright?"

"Great! Thanks uncle!" Oh yeah, there were perks to begin the favorite of the best hunter in the world. Too bad I hated him. "Bye!"

"Bye." We hung up and I raced to the main room.

"We're going to London on first class by jet!" They stared at me blankly.

"Seriously?" Axel spoke first.

"Seriously." They now had looks of awe on their faces.

"For free?" they all asked.

"For free."

"I honestly loathe you sometimes." Axel said, before returning to his cleaning with a grumble.

"I love you too."

We finished cleaning, and we left the building. We separated. Only Axel stuck with me because we share an apartment.

"So you never told me about Rufus," I mentioned as we walked down the empty street.

"I don't know much about him… I know Reno is happy with him…" I nodded.

"That's good to hear." We entered the room, and were immediately greeted by Nala, our cat. Nala was a tabby that we rescued from a dumpster. We raised her since she was a kitten. I looked down at her.

"Take her with us?" Axel nodded, as he headed into his room.

"Talk later sleep now!" He spoke, before shutting the door. I shrugged, fed her and watered her then I, too, went to bed. I decided just before I fell asleep that I would leave her with Leon…

* * *

I'll admit, Nala was a filler.... oh well... I might incorpate her into somthing.... right now, I have to agree with Axel. Sleep Now! Good night!


	3. Melodious Nocturne

Yay! Second chapter! This chapter does not have a Short Story with it. Next might...... maybe...... i dunno... i have to think about it.... I know! do you guys want me to include more Cleon? I could do that! have a short Side Story with Cleon... maybe whats going on back at Devil's Dance.... I dunno... You decide.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Our jet, thank whoever, was a late flight, so none of us had to disturb our sleeping pattern. Since the club is open at night, we sleep during the day. So it was a huge relief to see that it was a late flight. Se reached the airport around 7, which was good timing due to our flight being at 7:30. Because of who we were (and who my uncle was), we were bypassed by security and allowed to go straight through. God if security was this intense, Cloud must have had hell getting through.

We reached the jet fifteen minutes early. So we seated ourselves and found out, that in this jet, there is not middle class or business class. This is a first class jet owned privately by Xemnas. And we got the whole thing! Snacks and drinks were free, the seats were very cushiony. Wide screen TVs. This place was heaven! Too bad I still hated my uncle. The plane was so sound, none of us realized the plan had taken off until after Sora pointed out that we were in the air. At this news, we all rushed to the windows and looked out. Except Axel, because he had flown before.

"Hey cousin, get your butt over here! There are some really neat drinks here from all over the world. Maybe we can get some of these and use them at Devil's Dance?" I looked over to Axel, who was checking out the mini bar. I joined him to see that there were drinks from all over the world. Hmm… maybe if we had those, vampires from those area would feel more at home?

A stewardess walked by and I froze. She was a vampire. I ran up to her, and got her attention. She turned to me with a smile on her face, her teeth were filed. "Isn't dangerous for you to be working on a hunter's jet?" Her smiled dimmed.

"Please don't tell any one. I get sick on days he is suppose to ride." Her blue eyes teared up. "How did you know anyways? No one else could tell."

"Xemnas is my uncle. I ran into vampire problem so he taught me things… be careful. It would be a shame for the world to lose another vampire due to carelessness." Her eyes widened, but she said nothing more. I let her go on to what she was doing.

Axel was expertly crafting Irish Coffee. That was one of his quirks. He had to have an Irish Coffee every 'morning'. Other wise, he'll stay half asleep. I always shrugged it off as an Irish thing, or an Axel thing.

"Larxene had found a game station, and along with it, Mortal Combat. She was now kicking Marluxia's but in said game. Sora was still looking out the window. With his coffee in hand, Axel joined Sora at the window. I sighed and sat down on a chair. Within moments I succumbed to sleep.

I woke to Axel shaking me. "Come on, it's our stop." I got up and followed him out of the plane. Due to being half asleep still, I don't really remember what we did, but I know we got into a vehicle in which I fell back asleep, and I was woken by Sora at a town near London. We are gonna have to stay here until morning. Then we can go to the Red Cross and help.

"If it makes you feel better Demyx, from what I heard the Red Cross is helping both vampires and humans at this moment." Larxene mentioned once we were all in my room. For some reason everyone decided to come over to my room to talk.

"Well that's good." We all physically agreed with Axel's spoken statement.

"I'm going to talk a walk around the gardens of this hotel, k?" They all nodded, and I left the room.

The gardens were really something. It was elaborate and beautiful. Flowers were blooming, a soft wind rustled the trees, and the only light was the natural light of the moon. In this place I suddenly had the inspiration to make up a song. I pulled out a pencil and music sheets that I always kept in my pocket. I sat on a bench and hummed out a song, stopping every few minutes to write it down.

"It might be easier with this." I looked up, startled at the sudden voice. A girl stood in front of me. One eye was blue, while the other was green, but they both had a glowing quality. Her brown hair fell into layers the only reached her shoulders. A long braid flowed behind her. She wore a blue shirt, that was apart of her skirt. Her skirt was in a lighter blue, with diagonal layers. It was shorter on one side than the other. A blue cloth was worn on her arms from her wrist to her elbow. She wore lightly tanned boots that reached her knees. In her hand was a flute. "My only request is that you allow me to listen." Her voice was soft, and kind. I accepted the flute.

I played a note to see that it was in perfect pitch. Then I just played. I forgot all about writing it down. I just played and let the music form itself. I had no control over the music, its played itself, I was simply the conductor. The melody turned sad. Despite this, I knew it would turn happy, maybe not now, but eventually. I played on until I couldn't play no longer. a soft clapping surprised me, and I remembered that the girl had wanted to listen.

"That was beautiful, melodious nocturne."

"Melodious nocturne?" I looked at her expecting an answer, but she was already gone. Melodious Nocturne was a perfect name for this song. With this in mind, and the song still playing in my head, I discarded the papers and went back to my room.

"Hey Demyx, what took you so long?"

"Nothing, good night Axel." I added the goodnight as I pushed him out of my room. it seemed that everyone already retired to their room. I examined the silver flute. It was old, but in mint condition. This would probably sell for a lot of money. People don't just give things like this away. I played another note on it. It came out clear and perfect. Yes, this would sell for quite a bit of money. I sighed. Who was that girl? Why did she give this to me? I shook my head, and wrapped the flute in one of my shirts. I took some sleeping pills, and drifted off to sleep in my bed.

I woke at 6 in the morning. As did the rest of the gang. It took 3 Irish Coffees to get Axel fully awake. It took two black coffees with no sugar to get Larxene up, and three of those to get Marluxia. Sora was already fully awake, as he is a morning person. I took a page out of Axel and Larxene's books and had one Irish Coffee and one black coffee. That was enough to wake me.

We piled into a van set aside specifically for people who wanted to help volunteer, and was on our way. When we finally go there, many people gasped.

The city was now a giant pile of dust and rubble. Tents were set up at intervals around the remains. I walked up to a Red Cross person. I knew she was a red cross person because of the vest she wore.

"We want to help." She looked all of us over.

"Well, alright. I mean we need helpers. Go grab the stuff at the tent nearest to me, and go look out in the rubble. It doesn't matter right now if they are human or vampire. We'll figure that out in a hospital." I nodded at her words and I and my group made our way to the tent.

We signed our names, picked up a map of what London before it was destroyed and a locater, in case we get stuck or something. We also were given gloves, a vest and a small shovel.

"Thanks" I murmured to the person. He responded in a nod. I then went out into the rubble.


	4. Short Story: Cleon!

Sorry, no real chapter.. but that Cleon short story I told you all about. Sorry. Its all I had done, and I got a lot of Private Messages telling me to do the Cleon Story. Its a one-shot in the series.

* * *

Short Story Chapter 2: Leon

I sighed, perfectly content after the day's (night's?) work of being the club's bouncer. I had gotten home, eaten then relaxed as I watched a movie with my mate. Speaking of which, the stoic blonde was now curled beside me on my bed, snuggling close for warmth. I smiled and ran a hand through his luxurious, silky locks. He stirred, burrowing his face into my chest. With a sigh, he stopped and used my chest as a pillow. With a sigh of my own I looked over to the clock.

Two hours until work time, and I still had to find volunteers…. Damn. Looks like Cloud's cuddling time is going to be cut short. With a displeasured groan, I ran my hand through my mate's hair, he stirred again.

"Cloud? Cloud? Come on, we need to get up now." I half whispered, half spoke; trying to wake the once slumbering blonde.

"Hmm?" Twin oceans, fogged over by sleep, slowly were revealed and turned to look at me. I smiled. "Time already?" He mumbled out the last part.

"Yes. Come on, wakey wakey…" he sat up, and yawned loudly.

"I don wanna." I chuckled. He was so much like a child at times.

"I don wanna, either." I replied mimicking him. "But, its two hours till the club is suppose to be open, and we still need to get ready, get dressed, eat breakfast, and get there. Not to mention that I have to cal some volunteers and see if their help out."

He glared scornfully when I mimicked him, then he smiled. "Well… who says we have to take separate showers?" I closed my eyes in fake thought. I caught a glimpse of him frowning before I closed them. "Come on… if I'm not allowed to go back to sleep neither are you!" I kept my eyes closed and I heard him murmur a German curse. I fought to keep a smile off my face. He leaned down close to my face to see if I was really asleep. I knew because I felt his breath on my face.

With a sudden movement, I had him pinned beneath me. Now it was me who grinned devilishly before capturing his lips with my own. I sucked on his bottom lip slightly and he happily granted me access. He tasted sweet. Not like sugar, but more of a natural sweet, like fruit. Some exotic fruit from some far-away country that only existed in children's dreams. His hands slipped under my nightshirt, and once they were placed directly on my chest, he pushed me away. I stared at him slightly hurt.

"I believe we have a tight schedule, and a shower to do." The look went away. Cloud in a shower… nothing would make me pass that up. The way the water would bounce off his seemingly water-restraint hair until he put in the shampoo, then the spikes would sag in such away, it made him look adorable. The water making his eyes seem brighter and wider. And his body… oh yes, there was nothing that would make me pass up Cloud in a shower. I grinned and carried him over to the bathroom, bridal style.

One hot and steamy 'shower' later….

"That was fun…" Cloud said as he wrapped a towel around his midsection, stepping out of the shower. I joined him a few seconds later. We both got dressed in our uniforms. For cloud it was a black tee with dark colored pants. He wore sneakers. For me, it was a black outfit, along with my weapons concealed on me.

"I'll make breakfast and you can call some volunteers." I nodded, and Cloud went into the kitchen. I never had his cooking, so I was a little frightened at how it would turn out. Maybe it would turn out better than my burnt mush I usually create. I shrugged it off, and picked up a phone. I dialed the first number I could think of, which was a volunteer's named Mayella.

Mayella usually worked at blood drives but she was on a month's vacation. I would hate to cut it short, but she was one of the few I liked. She had long black hair, that was almost always in a ponytail. Her eyes were a unique silverfish blue. she was very nice, and polite. Most of all, she was good with electronics.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mayella. This is Leon, the bouncer for Devil's Dance. Demyx and the gang decided to go to London, and left me and my…" I paused, trying how to call Cloud. None of the volunteers knew I was in love with a vampire. In fact, many volunteers hated me for being a hunter. Oh well, she would find out tonight anyways. "My mate in char-" I never finished before a squeal could be heard.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're like a hunter and you have a mate! That's a vampire word! Does that mean your mate is a vampire!?! Oh. My. Gosh!" I ignored her and continued on like she hadn't interrupted me.

"-charge. I was wondering if you would like to help set up lights and electronics and such?"

"Sure, do you need some one for music and such?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool, I got just the person. Her name is Rikku. Her cousin is a vampire, so shes like totally cool with them and stuff. Alright?"

"Sure, thanks!"

"No problem. Now tell me about your mate." She squealed the last bit out, I winced.

"You'll meet him later." Were my last words before hanging up on another squeal.

"Leon? Done?" I smiled at my lover.

"Yes…"

"Good. Breakfast is served." I raised an eyebrow.

"That was quick…"

"My brother isn't that patient, so I kind of learned to get food done quick, but still have it taste great." Brother… he never mentioned a brother before…

"Brother?" He smiled at me, it had a hint of sadness.

"Yeah. Little brother. His name is Roxas. If you don't get his food quickly, he'll cuss you out in every language he knows. Which includes German, French, Irish, Swedish, Italian, Spanish, and Russian." I whistled. That was a lot of languages.

"Yeah… so come and get your food!" I came and got my food, which true to Cloud's words… tasted great. I made a silent vow that he would cook from now on. Breakfast was finshed, and we got ready to head towards the club. Whenwe got there, there was already a waiting line. I looked at Cloud's awed face.

"Think you can handle it?" he was shaken out of his thoughts and smirked at me.

"Try me."

I grinned, and let Mayella, a blonde girl and Cloud into the club. They did their thing, and then I was told I could let people in. So started an average day at the Devil's Dance.

* * *

Yay! Maybe by Friday the real chapter will come back and we'll all find out how Demyx is doing... Nah.. I'm sure we will... no maybe about it. After all the last day of school before Spring Break is Thursday. The only hinderance I can foresee is that i get grounded on Wednesday because of Report Cards. But I'm sure I have decent Grades, thus I won't be grounded. Honors English is a B. History is a ?. Science is a a definite A (like a 98.5) and Gym is like an A or high B. All I have to worry about is History, and chances are its a B, so I'm safe and if it was lower than a B, I doubt it would cause me to get grounded.


	5. Luxord

I found out my grades... in history I recieved a 96. Big surpise to me when i don't do my work. Englsih was a 91. Sceince was a 99. Now PE was the problem. at my school, if you miss more than 4 days, you automatically get a 69. Gym said i missed five days... so i got a 69. So i had to spend some time gettign that sorted out. Now i give you, the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3:

I wondered briefly what Leon was doing at the moment and how the club was doing. I sighed. I wanted to find Zexion, but I also wanted to be back at the club. I was in an area of rubble that had few volunteers, I figured that meant either people just hadn't gotten to this area yet, or it had already been searched. Either way, I wanted to check thus area out.

After a hour of searching around, the other volunteers had all moved away, and were now barley seeable. I was kind of happy they were leaving; it seemed that they were more into talking than helping. I surveyed the area near me, it was then that I saw him.

He was half buried, it looked like he had tried to claw his way out. his face was to the dust, all I could see was his dark clothes and blonde hair. I approached him quickly and felt for a pulse. There was one but it was weak. I turned and shouted, hoping the others would hear. They did and came quickly. One of them had a walkie talkie and called in to the nearest tent. By noon, the person was saved from the rubble. As he was still unconscious, he was admitted into the hospital under the name John Doe. I waited by his bed.

The man about my age. He had platinum blonde hair, and a well-trimmed goatee. He also had a total of five piercings in his ears. His injuries were several cracked ribs, and broke two different bones in each leg. The doctors said that he should have had more and he was lucky. I agreed.

A small moan bought me out of my thoughts, and I looked to the man, who shifted slightly. He opened his eyes, and I was surprised to see an icy blue staring at me, with a hazy focus.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Huh?" He seemed to realize I was there even through he had been just staring at me. his hazy gaze sharpened until I felt that it was piercing me. "I'm in a bloody infirmary and London collapsed around me! How do you bloody think I feel?!" I held back a smile, he was the tenth person I had heard speak something similar to those lines.

"Horrible. Well the doctors said that you were luckier than most. You came out with just a few cracked ribs, and both legs broken." He glared at me. "By the way, I'm Demyx! I found you." I introduced myself with a smile. His glare faded.

"Luxord." That name sounded familiar. I ignored it when I noticed something… his teeth…

"Are you a vampire?" He froze at my whispered question. Then he looked away. I understood this as a yes. "You might want to file your teeth." He grimaced. I was confused, now. He obviously was a vampire, but he wasn't asking me not to tell. Why? "Aren't you going to ask me not to tell? My uncle i-"

"I know who your uncle is Demyx. I know you won't tell unless forced to." I narrowed my eyes, I didn't like having my actions assumed. "I mean, you didn't tell on Zexion…" my eyes instantly widened.

"Speak! Where is he?!" He seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Do you even know who I am? I could have just heard about the whole thing. Maybe I don't know where Zexion is."

"Luxord…"

"Yes. That's my name, but is my name knowing who I am?"

"Wait… I got it…." I thought long and hard, ignoring Luxord's amused expression. "Luxord… Luxord… wait! Didn't you fall in love with a human and then that human got killed. My uncle gave Saix that scar, and you and a group split away from Zexion. Sephiroth went after your group." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm impressed. Maybe you do have a better memory than Zexion said…" I ignored the implied insult.

"Ok. I told you who you are. I know you were Zexion's best friend. Tell me where he is." I was basically bouncing in my seat.

"Like hell I know! He travels around too much…" he trailed off, but I could have sworn he muttered 'like certain Germans I know…' but it may have been my imagination. "Tell you what, you get me out of here, and manage to keep me being a vampire secret, and I'll tell you where I know he last was, and who probably knows and where they are." I thought about it.

"I'll help. Where was he?"

"In his homeland. France." France? Zexion was born in France?!

"And the person?"

"Riku Obscurum. He was last seen in Paris, France. He's Zexion's cousin."

"Thank you. I'll arrange a ride for you on one of my uncle's private jets, while he's not on it, and once you're better. That way you can bypass security. I'll have a car waiting for you. It will drop you off in the town I met Zexion at. In that town, there is a safe haven that I and family and friends created that's a safe haven for vampires, Devil's Dance." His eyes widened.

"You helped make Devil's Dance?! It's been a lifesaver all over Europe! I know for a fact Zexion even stayed at a couple." I smiled, feeling happy that I and my friends and family had helped Zexion through all these years.

"Oh, a hunter works as a bouncer, but don't worry about him. He has a vampire mate… and I'll give you a note." He paled at this new information.

"Brilliant, but I have no choice. It's the easiest to being safe."

I nodded. And pulled out the composition paper I kept in my pocket, along with it came the tiny pencil. I wrote down a quick note for Leon. "Bye." He nodded a goodbye. I informed a hospital person I that knew helped vampires that he was a vampire and the plans. She understood. I left Luxord in her care. My mission for now was to find my friends and get them to go to France to see if we could find any clues there to where my vampire went.

* * *

Do not ask me why I made Zexion's homeland France. Propbally the smae reason Roxas' is Germany, or Axel's is Ireland.


	6. Telling Friends

I had to spend half a week (basically) at my friend's house. At this said house… there is nothing to do! Well there is something… but I'll get into that later. The point is, the computer was hogged by a boy named Pat. He is Sara's (who is my friend) brother. So I was left with no internet, except with the internet provided by my I-Phone. So I could have posted it there, but I didn't fell like retyping it all with the tiny touch screen keyboard! Not only that, but connection was bad where my friend lived, so naturally, the internet sucked (if the internet sucks for an I-Phone, you know something is wrong.)

So I spent the time there by annoying Pat's friend, Eric. Now, Eric decided to ask to be my boyfriend, and I agreed. To the people I have told this story to… YES ERIC IS THE BOY I BIT! For those who are curious, I'll tell you the story.

Sara's mom works at night. So when we spent the night, it was three boys and three girls. Eric, Pat, and Tony (a family friend) were the boys. Me, Sara and Kate (Sara's twin) were the girls. We decided to have a full out war. The boys being older easily over took us girls. We were forced into the girl's bedroom. We were fighting with everything, from clothes, to Hamtaro things, to even tripods. Now, Eric was in possession of the tripod. We, the girls, wanted it because it would give us an advantage. Well… Sara threw Hamtaro things at his head, while me and Kate tried to take the tripod away. I got tired of the whole ordeal and let go of the tripod, and then bit down onto Eric's arm. I bit down as hard as I could. Needless to say, he let go of the tripod in favor for trying to get me off him.

So from then on, Sara's mom decided it is a bad idea for kids to be left alone in houses. Now, four years later, she still doesn't trust us. So the time I spent there was very mixed between eventful and uneventful. I hope you enjoyed the story, because I can almost guarantee you won't like the chapter. It was written in haste. So please excuse it, the next one will be better… I think…

* * *

Chapter 4:

"So first you wanted to go to London to help out here, and now you want to go to France, for no reason what so ever." I shifted uncomfortably at Axel's seemingly harmless question. The look he and everyone else were giving me made me doubt that innocence.

"Ok, Demyx. Something tells me you wanted to come here for not to help people like you stated, but for some other reason. You know what supports that? The fact that you want to leave to France! What gives?!" Larxene growled out.

We were all situated in my room, after I had asked them to come so I could ask them something. I told them I wanted to go to France, and they flipped. And this brought us to the question Larxene just asked.

"I was looking forward to going to my homeland…" Axel's remark was laced with sorrow.

"Umm…" I started.

"I want to go to France!" Sora smiled at me.

"I know! We can split up! Axel, and anyone else can go to Ireland, and I, along with anyone who want to join me, can go to France." I smiled weakly. Everyone, save Sora, glared at me. Suddenly Marluxia brightened up.

"It's about Zexion, isn't it?" Larxene stared hard at me. Axel looked downright confused. I don't think I ever told him or his family about Zexion… oops.

"Sexy-in?" Axel mispronounced Zexy's name, its was kind of funny. Sora laughed.

"Now, Zexion. He's a vampire that Demyx is very, very close to." I blushed slightly at Sora's expatiation. Axel made an 'oh' face.

"So is it?"

"Yeah… that one person I found, he's a vampire and like six years ago, he was Zexion's best friend. An incident involving him, his mate, Zexion, a clan of vampires and my uncle and his partner caused the group to split up, and thus Zexion came to our town. But the point is, he said Zexion was last in his homeland, France." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Did he saw when this 'last seen' was? For all we know it could have been a year ago."

"That's why I got a name: Riku Obscurum. He's Zexion's cousin and he should know where Zexion is."

"And he's in France too?" Larxene clarified. I nodded. "Well, I want to go to Ireland… but a chance to see Zexy…" she sat thinking.

"I know French, I'll go with you and Sora. Larxene you can go to Ireland. If we find Zexion, I promise that I'll tie and bound him and take him to you so you can do what ever it is you want to do." Marluxia solved our problem.

"Ok, so in a week, we'll go to France, and they'll go to Ireland?" Sora asked. We all nodded. "Ok! I want to go swimming!" He was talking about the huge pool downstairs, and normally I would jump at the chance to join him, but right now, I could tell Axel want to speak with me. Larxene and Marluxia agreed with Sora; Axel and I declined. They went to their respected rooms to change.

"So this Zexion person. He your mate?" I shifted.

"I'm the only person he has drunk from and not killed." Axel's mouth fell open. I quickly defended Zexion. "I mean, he wasn't getting any food, and he was almost dead..." Axel raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Say what you like. Now, who is he?"

"He's.. well… I want him to be my mate." I shifted nervously. "I love him." Axel smiled and shook his head.

"Well, I won't stop you, but if he hurts you, he's dead meat! He better make you happy." I laughed.

"What are you, my big brother?"

"For as long as you need one." With those words, Axel left. The moment he was out of the room, I collapsed on the bed.

Thinking about Zexion brought up a whole lot of thoughts. It brought up how he would ignore me, or those moment we shared. Even if I did, by some chance, find Zexion, what would I do? What would I say? What would he do, or say? Does he think about me? Does he miss me? Did he love me? And if he did love me, and still does… my uncle and the world's awareness to vampires will only hinder us. Why couldn't he and I just be together? Why did there have to be so many complications. I let out a growl of irritation.

I needed to clear my head. What did I do last time? I played music. That's it, I'll go to the garden and play more music! Happy with my idea, I raced to where I had put the instrument, and brought it with me downstairs. I went to the place I went last time. Dusk was just setting, giving the area a new feeling. With this new feeling around me, I just played what came to me. Melancholy tones blended together to weave a song of how I felt at the moment. Sad, confused, and a little bit of heart-broken.

"Such a sad song this time, Melodious Nocturne." The sweet voice made me jump and look around started. The girl who gave me the instrument looked at me. "Why such a sad tune?" The way her bi-colored eyes shined in the twilight light made me want to trust her.

"Well, there's this person that I like… but I haven't seen them in forever, and…" I trailed off.

"You don't know if they liked you, or if they still like you?" I nodded. She smiled gently, and I lowered my eyes to the flute. A slight breeze was formed as she sat next to me. "Play some more," I raised the flute to my lips and played out a few notes. In seconds I was recaptured by the music within me. When I finished, I looked to her expectantly. She looked deep in thought.

"I think you have questions that you ask, even through you know the answers. You fear the answers you know so you ask to find a different answer. Don't be afraid, the answers supplied by your heart the only correct ones for you." She smiled gently at me. I turned and looked at the ground.

"The answers supplied by my heart? So I should go to France?!" I looked back to where she was, but she had disappeared. Well, something just told me to go to France. The same thing that just tells me that I'll find Zexion, and that we'll get through this mess of a world.

* * *

Please note, this is my least favorite chapter so far... in fact... I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!


	7. France

This is to make up for the past crappy chapters.... it reachs 2,224 words without the begining and ending author's notes.

* * *

Plane trips are boring…. All you do is… NOTHING!!! I didn't want to fall asleep, so I ate sugar, which made me hyper and bored. I mean come on, what is there to do on a plane?! Sky dive? Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to do that… This is why I normally fall asleep… but then I mess up my sleeping patterns… stupid planes. Stupid traveling, but it must be done to find my sweet Zexy!

OH! A magazine with instruments was just flung into my lap! Where'd it come from? Oh, Marly. He's glaring at me. I'll glare back at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Score for me! OH! The plane is landing! We're finally in France! In Paris, the city of love and fashion… I think… I know! I'll ask Marly.

"Hey Marly," his eye twitched. "Paris is the city of love and fashion, right?"

"Paris is the fashion capital of the world. It is the 'City of Lights' although many regard it as the 'City of Romance.'"

"Okay… where's Sora?" His eye twitched again.

"Demyx, I'm never letting you have so much chocolate ever again." I blinked. That didn't tell me where the chocolate-haired boy went. Marly sighed. "You tried to eat his hair because it looked like spiky chocolate so he moved to another place." I made the 'oh' face.

"Come on, let's go and meet Paris…" I blinked at his words. Paris was a person? "It's a figure of speech." I made the 'oh' face again and followed Marluxia out of the plane into an airport. Marluxia quickly led me around. I couldn't read or make sense of anything anyone said. Eventually we found Sora and went and got our luggage, and then we went to the hotel. All the while, Marly speaking in French and Sora trying to stay away from me.

"I'm sorry, Sora." He eyed me.

"Are you still hyper?" I grinned.

"Yeppers!" he took one step back, and nodded.

"Alright."

"Ok, we got the rooms. There's only two and they're connected by one door. I'll get 110, you can have 112" Marluxia handed Sora a keycard, and me a keycard. Then we went to our rooms. A few minutes later we opened the adjoining door.

"Ok, Demyx, do you remember the name of the person?" Sora was sitting on a bed, while I sat on the other. Marly sat at the desk, in front of him was a book.

"Uhh… Something Obscurum." I grinned. Sora sighed.

"Riku."

"Sounds like a girl…" Marluxia muttered. I frowned.

"But Luxy said 'He is Zexy's cousin'. So Riku is a male." Marluxia raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I couldn't find a Riku Obscurum, but I found Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo Obscurum. They have the same address." Marluxia spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Can we check them now?" Marluxia looked back at the book before shaking his head.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because they live on the other side of Paris, and I'm hungry and tired. While you may have not had to deal with a sugar high Demyx, I did." I pouted. What was that suppose to mean?

"Alright. Lets go down and eat. Then we can hang out in the room."

Marluxia ended up reading out and ordering the meal for us all. The waitress acted like we were children. I didn't like her. We got back to the room and lazed around. I fell asleep after another show I couldn't understand flashed onto the T.V.

* * *

"Come on, Demyx." Zexion smiled happily down at me. I was lying in a field full of flowers, and Zexion stood looking down at me. I laughed, and stood up. Flowers fell to the ground as I stood. Zexion laughed.

"Lets see if you can find me…" he disappeared. I smiled, and began to look around. I spotted trees at the meadow's edge. He probably went there.

"Zexion?" I called out softly. It took awhile, but I found him. He kissed me deeply. We went back to the meadow, and laid in the middle. Zexion was partially laying on me, as we pointed out shapes in the clouds. Suddenly the sky darkened. Zexion was on the ground bleeding. Behind him was my uncle. His orange eyes glowing in the ark atmosphere.

"Demyx…" Zexion choked out. "Demyx, let me go..." let him go? What? "Demyx…CAN'T BREATH!" Zexion's voice slowly morphed to someone else's.

"DEMYX!" Xemnas shouted my name, but it wasn't his voice I heard. Marluxia? I blinked to suddenly be back in my hotel room. I quickly let go of Sora, who I was practically choking to death.

"OH! I'm so sorry Sora!" Sora panted before smiling and nodding at me.

"Its aright really… I just now know that to wake you, I should hit you with a pillow or something…" Marluxia got him a glass of water.

"Here Sora…" He turned to me. "We're going today." I nodded in understanding.

About an hour later, we had changed, ate and gotten all ready and stuff. We were now going out into the city. A few hours passed before we finally found the place. It was a little apartment complex. We went up and knocked on the correct door.

The door was opened rather quickly. I almost expected Xigbar to be there grinning at us. Instead a pale blonde with mid-back length hair stood glaring at us. His green eyes were pasty and seemed to stick out of his face.

"Que?" I cringed, he sounded creepy. I would take Xigbar over this guy any day. Marluxia stepped forward, and smiled.

"Je cherche Riku Obscurum. Est-ceci où il vit?" Marluxia's French was flawless. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Qui les besoins pour savoir?" He growled out. Marluxia continued to smile.

"Je suis Marluxia. Ceci est Demyx, et Sora." The man's eyes widened for a fraction.

"Riku est hors pour l'instant. S'il vous plaît, Entrer." The man moved, and Marluxia nodded to him.

"He said Riku is out, and asked that we enter. Come on." He turned to the man. "Merci, et quel est votre nom?"

"Vexen." The man replied. "Si je peux demander, vous sont pourquoi lookign pour mon frère ? ?" I guess Vexen was his name…

"Mon ami le cherche, et nous avons des informations que Riku sait l'endroit de cette personne." We sat down on a grey sofa. Vexen nodded at what ever Marluxia just said.

"Si je peux demander, pour qui le fait seach? Pourquoi il ne parle pas pour se?"

"Aucun de ces idiots parle français, la seule raison que je suis voici traduire pour eux, gratuitement. Nous cherchons un ami, rien plus." Vexen smiled.

"Je parle l'anglais." Marluxia grinned.

"Really!? Why didn't you say so?"

"You never asked." The man's voice was no less creepy in English, especially with amusement added to it. "My brother should be home in a few minutes… I sent him out on an errand. He too speaks English. Everyone in this house does." Vexen stood up and left. We waited for half a hour before the door was opened. A teen walked through. His hair was pale purplish silver. It was shiny, and reached down to his waist. He looked at us, his aqua eyes barely seeable through his hair

"Qui vous est?"

"I am Marluxia. This is Demyx and Sora. Are you Riku?"

"Yes. Why?" Riku seemed to have no problem with switching to English.

"My friend here is searching for someone. He was told by a survivor of London's collapse that you would know where the person we seek is."

"Well, who do you seek, and who sent you?" Riku's eyes had narrowed. Sora stayed silent. I thought this was odd, as Riku wasn't creepy like Vexen had been… wait… could Sora like this person? He was staring at him, and looking him over… YES! SORA LIKED THIS PERSON!!!!! Marluxia hit me, bring me out of my mental celebration at Sora finally finding some one that he liked.

"What?"

"He asked who we are looking for and who sent us." Sora replied meekly. Marluxia looked down at him, a confused gleam in his eye. It suddenly turned to understanding.

"Uh… well… I'm looking for Zexion. A man I rescued in London, Luxord, told me that he was last seen in France and that if anything I should look for you because you would know where he was because you were his cousin." Riku blinked at me.

"You're looking for Zexion? What for?" I shifted uneasily.

"I met him after he escaped from London. I helped him and I want to make sure he's alright. I regard him as a friend." Riku nodded to Marluxia and Sora. "He met them too, and he became their friend too."

"I don't believe you." Marluxia's cell phone rang. He smiled apologetically, then he answered it. Shouting could be heard.

"Alright Leon… here's Demyx… Sorry…." He quickly tossed the phone to me. I barely caught it.

"What?" I had to hold the phone away the shouts were so loud.

**"DID YOU REALLY SEND LUXORD HERE AND EXPECT ME TO GIVE HIM A SAFE PLACE?!"** The shout was so loud everyone could hear it.

"Yes I sent Luxord to Devil's Dance." Hold the phone away again.

**"DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?!"**

"Yes I know who he is…" again with the phone away.

**"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS?!"**

"I know what he is…he is like half of our customers and your mate." once more holding it away…

**"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!!! I MEANT DO YOU KNOW WHAT EH DID IN LONDON!?"**

"Leon… I trust him…" I sighed. "Well call and ask Axel…"

"**I did**." No more holding the phone away! YAY!

"You did? What did he say?"

**"He told me he was busy."**

"He was busy?! But it's his club, I just helped establish it!" I had to once again hold the phone away.

**"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!?!"**

"Of course you do. Just let Luxord stay there. Regardless of what he does, or has done, the club's mission is to help every vampire that comes."

**"But… but…"**

"No buts. Good bye Leon. Oh and tell Cloud and Luxord I aid hi." I hung up and tossed the phone back to Marluxia. Sora spoke first.

"He sounds happy."

"He always sounds happy." Marluxia replied. I grinned.

"You helped establish Devil's Dance?" Riku's voice was disbelieving.

"Yep! I did it because I had met Zexy, Saix, and Xiggy. They didn't seem so bad, so when my stupid uncle declared war on vampires, I tried my best to help them."

"Xemnas is your uncle?" I nodded.

"Will you tell him where we are if I don't answer your questions?" I blinked at him.

"Of course not! Right Demy?!" Sora smiled at me.

"Yeah. Why would I do that anyways?" Riku shook his head.

"You are the strangest people I ever met… besides the Germans…." He muttered. "Last Zexion contacted me was a few days ago… he was trying to track down a German friend…. Unfortunately, since World War II, few German vampires stay in Germany….Thankfully, the one he is looking for usually does stay in Germany. Roxas."

"Roxas?"

"His brother is Cloud. Since very few people that I know of are named cloud… the one Leon is with is probably the one that is Roxas' brother."

"So now we have to go to Germany?" Sora seemed a little sad.

"Yep." Marluxia shifted.

"Anyone know German?" We shook our heads. Riku sighed.

"I can speak German… I'll go with you." Sora brightened up immediately after.

"Well, how soon before you can leave?" Sora asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Thank you." He shook his head at my thanks.

"It's no problem." Looks like we are going to Germany… my sister is there… I wonder what she'll say if she see us.

* * *

Ok, I just realized in the begining of this story, I never apologized ahead of time if I make any language mistakes and such... Or totally screw up one's country, so i'll make it now. SORRY IF I SCREW UP SOMTHING I REALLY SHOULDN'T!

I think my favorite part is the plane part and the conversation with Leon...

Oh and the french... its **_basically_** saying this. (it migth be wrong for a few words....)

Vexen:What?

Marluxia: I'm lookign for Riku. is he here?

Vexen: Who asks?

Marluxia: I'm Marluxia, this is Demyx and Sora.

Vexen: Riku is out at the moment, please come in.

Marluxia: Thank you, what is your name?

Vexen: Vexen. If i may ask, why are you looking for my brother.

Marluxia: We have information that he knows the location of someone a friend is looking for.

Vexen: If i may ask, who are you looking for? Why can't the person searching talk to me?

Marluxia: None of the idiots speak French. I'm just here to translate, free of charge. We are searchign for a friend, nothing more.

Vexen: I speak English.


	8. Roxas

Have fun.

* * *

Riku took care of everything that needed to be said. Turns out that the boarding school Roxas goes to is the same as the one Namine' goes to. This lead to inevitably meeting Namine', who was, at the time, with a friend.

"Demyx?!" I smiled meekly at me shocked sister standing before me. She gave the four of us a disbelieving look.

"Nami, you know these people?" The girl with Namine' didn't look German. I always thought that Germans had blue eyes and blonde hair… isn't that what Hitler said? This girl had purplish red hair and indigo eyes. If it wasn't for the differences in color, I would have thought she was a Namine' clone.

"Yeah, this is my brother, Demyx. This is Sora and Marluxia and I have no idea who the fourth is." Namine' gestured to each of us in turn.

"Riku." Namine's friend and Riku replied at the same time. The friend blushed.

"Roxas introduced me once... I only remembered due to his hair…and the 'I-want-to-kill-you' looks Roxas kept giving him." Namine', along with my group nodded in understanding.

"Well, Kairi… I need to speak with Roxas again…" The friend of Namine's, Kairi, frowned.

"I would show you where he is… but you know Roxas and his family. They have that 'I-need-to-constantly-travel' issue and he left a while ago."

"I heard his conversation on the phone that prompted his leave... but he continuously switched languages." Namine' spoke up. "I'm not sure, but I think he answered the phone by saying 'die duet' or something like that…" Sora perked up immediately.

"You mean 'Dia duit'. Axel taught me some Irish on the plane… its Irish." Namine' frowned.

"He may have answered din Irish, but then he switched to Spanish, French and I think Russian." Kairi smiled.

"One of Roxas' quirks is that he always answers in the language of the place he plans on going next, or where the person calling him is at. Thus, he is probably in Ireland."

Ireland… This has to be some huge joke. Ireland?! I could have gone there and gotten a better lead than going to France and then to Germany. I should have listened to Axel and stuck to the plan of going to Ireland after London. For all I know, Roxas could have already left Ireland. Now I would be chasing down one vampire to find another, and Roxas might not even know where Zexion is right now!

I'm never taking Luxord's advice again. I should call Leon and tell him to kill Luxord… but then again… he is Zexion's friend and I don't think that Zexy would be too happy with me if I had his friend killed.

"Then we'll go to Ireland tomorrow." I growled out. Sora eyed me, the shrugged. Kairi eyed Sora.

"Is Sora going?" We al nodded.

"Can I come?" I shook my head… Sora gave me a semi-thankful look and glanced at Riku, who was glaring at her. If looks could kill, she would be over killed right now.

"Sorry, but I think no."

"Well I'm coming. I want to see how Roxas is." Namine' declared. I gaped at her. Please no. I don't want her to come… I want her to go away. She gave me a look. I gave her a look. Suddenly she grinned. "I'll get uncle involved by lying to him about something." The look in her eyes told me she wasn't lying. It also told me that she knew that what ever I was doing would make me vulnerable to Xemnas. I growled softly.

"Fine, you can come." Riku released the breath he had been holding. Namine' grinned.

* * *

Now on to Roxas' Point of Veiw!

* * *

Well, isn't this fun? I really need to thank Rufus. Being chased through this city by hunters is the best fun I ever had. I jumped off the rooftop I had been running on, and landed accidently on something.

The shock of red was the first thing I saw. I was immediately reminded of Rufus' mate, Reno. However, this hair was different in style and length. Also, Reno didn't have gleaming emeralds for eyes. A black upside-down tear-shape was on the cheek bone. I stared into his green eyes. I felt my heart tighten as I realized that I was stranding this man. Along with the tightening of my heart, I knew that a faint blush must have appeared on my face. There was also a blush on the man's. I heard footsteps behind me.

Immediately, I was up and off the man. I started to leave, but the man, who had at this point gotten up too, grabbed my hand and thrust me in the shadows closest to us, effectively hiding me. The hunters appeared from the alley way.

"Desculpe-me, vostede ocorrer para ver un garoto rubio de ollos azuis pasan por aquí recentemente?" The man I had landed on shook his head no.

"Non, Sentímolo." The hunter smiled.

"Grazas." The hunters departed, and I stepped out.

"You speak Galician or English?" I nodded my head at the man's question.

"Both. Thank you."

"No problem… hey, if you need a place, my family runs a Devil's Dance around here." I nodded. It was a little creepy that eh knew I was a vampire, but he probably figured it out from those damned hunters.

"Good." He led me away and within half an hour, I was at the club. He steered me to the back rooms. There I was met with Rufus and Reno.

Rufus' platinum hair was slicked back, and his cold ice eyes examined me. I examined him in return. His white trench coat had been removed along with the white vest. He now wore just the black turtle neck and the white pants with brown combat boots. The smell of blood was heavy in the room… Rufus' blood to be exact. He was being supported by Reno, as a red-head female tried to patch his cut arm up.

Reno leaned on the wall as he supported his mate. His long red hair was almost the same shade as the man I stood with and the woman. A red slash was on his check bones, under his aqua blue eyes. He wore a white tee and jeans like the man next to me. He opened his mouth.

"Axel… you found Roxas!" The man, Axel, looked down at me. It was then I realized how short I really was.

"I didn't know I was looking for him…" Axel replied. "He just ran into me."

"Strifes have that tendency. It usually works out… just look at his brother, Cloud. Cloud ran into a hunter, Squall, and changed him so much; Squall changed his name to Leon and become Cloud's mate." Rufus hissed half of what he said from pain. The woman was cleaning the wound with what I believe is alcohol. It made a nasty smell.

"Leon? He's the bouncer at the Devil's Dance I set up in the US. His mate, Cloud came over a while ago and their running it right now." Axel piped up. Cloud was in the United States? Lucky him. "How'd he get hurt?" He nodded to Rufus.

"Hunters… said that they were going to do more damage, but a family friend came and caused them to switch their attention from him to the friend." Yeah, that would be me. Which brings me back to my point of Rufus owing me. The woman had answered the question before turning around. So that's where Axel got his eye color from… "By the way, I'm the mother of these two red-headed idiots. My name is Ariel." She smiled gently at Rufus. "You're done, dear. I'm going to check on Eric."

"And I'm going to make sure that Rufus gets some sleep." Reno responded, leading Rufus out the room as Ariel left. This left me with Axel. I looked up at him.

"So, I guess your name is Roxas. Well, if you haven't already gathered, I'm Axel."

I opened my mouth to say that yes I did gather that, but the ringing of a cell phone interrupted that. He answered it.

"Yo?" He frowned slightly. "Roxas?" My eyes narrowed as he spoke my name. "No, I just found him…" A look crossed his features. "That's priceless… you went everywhere just to find that you could have skipped that all and came here to begin with. I told you." He smirked. "You can ask him once you get here." A frown appeared. What was this guy, bi-polar? First a smirk then a frown. "Namine'?" What did Namine' have to do with anything? "NO! I don't want to talk to her." Ok, so he doesn't like Namine'. "I don't care if she is my cousin." Cousins!? What the fuck?! They don't even look remotely alike. I must have expressed that on my face because when Axel looked at me, he nearly gagged holding back laughter. "Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go, bye." He hung up even through I could tell the person was against that. He shook his head slightly at me.

"You'll find out later, in the meanwhile, you must be hungry… Come on." I blinked and followed Axel through the back rooms until we came across a room that had various alcoholic drinks. There was a fake wall in which a storage of blood was. He handed me a bottle of it, and smiled.

"Thanks." I reached out to take it and accidently brushed my hand up against his. I pulled back quickly, taking the bottle with me. When I had touched him, it was like my skin was set afire. He seemed to not notice and instead led me to a room where I could sleep and drink in peace.

"My cousin, Namine's brother, said that he should be here in the morning and he wants to talk to you." Axel left. I silently mused to my self. What could this person want to take to me about?

* * *

Yes, Roxas was in Ireland for about a month before he finally met Axel.... He was hunting, both for food and Rufus, who is a family friend. Rufus is a Shinra and Roxas is a Strife. NOT RELATED!!!!! They are, however, both German. German vampires like to move around alot, because World War II was actaully about Vampires, not Jews. A vampire, Hitler, thought that vampires were superior to humans, so he started to imprison them. Since most german vampires have blonde air and blue eyes, he decided that they were real german vampires... and other stuff.... So German vmapires move around alot, due to the war breakign up and killign most German Vampires and retelling hunters that Vampires weren't as dead as they had thought.


	9. You have GOT to be kidding me

Wow... I havn't updated in like forever.... Next time I don't update... Give em a reveiw or two remindign me that there are still some people who woudl like me to hurry up and update....

* * *

Axel found Roxas, which meant Roxas was still there which meant I could still probably find my Zexy! All I had to do is wait for the plane to take off, survive the plane trip over to Ireland, and then the car trip to the Devil's Dance, also known as the vampire hotel because most vampires stayed there as well. Who was I kidding…. I wouldn't be able to wait! I was so close to Zexy I could taste him…well, not really but that's not the point. The point was, I was close to Zexion! Marluxia shot me a strange look.

"You aren't on a sugar high again, are you? I won't deal with you trying to eat Sora again… or ask stupid questions… or any of the other shit you put me through." Namine' giggled, while Riku shot the now backing-away Sora a confused glance. Sora seeing this glance from Riku decided to answer.

"He ate lots of sugar on the way to Paris, and thought my hair was spiky chocolate."

"And said a lot of random crap. The most memorable was 'Holy flying cherry flavored fudge monkeys.'" I said that? I really don't remember that… I remember the Llama song. I used to sing it to annoy Namine'.

"I'd rather that than the Llama song." Namine' hissed out. "Maybe we'll lucky and he hasn't had sugar and he'll fall asleep." Just to annoy her I started to hum the llama song. She let out a growl of frustration. "Say the words and I'll murder you, and get uncle." I continued humming… she just said words. "Humming included." I stopped.

"I'd take the llama song over the stupid German song Roxas uses to annoy me. All I ever catch is 'I'm a gummy bear.'" Now we all gave Riku a funny look.

"Roxas' method of getting what he wants or annoying people is to speak in multi-languages. So he will cuss you out in a language you don't understand… or sing a song in a language you don't understand. The gummy bear song is German… but he sings it Spanish. I don't speak Spanish, thus it annoys me greatly. I know he cusses Kairi out in another language if she doesn't listen… and she hates it just as much. I wouldn't be surprise if Roxas continuously switched languages when you talk to him. He just... does it." He explained. Well we already knew about the multi-language... we just wanted to know about the Gummy Bear Song. "Look it up." Riku murmured, he must have known that's what we were curious about. I made a mental note to do just that later.

The plane then decided to take off.

I was in a dark room, which looked familiarly like Zexion's room. Zexion was sitting on the bed.

"Demyx." The sound of his voice… it sent shivers up my spine, good shivers.

"Zexion! I finally found you!" I raced to him and hugged him, almost straddling him. He chuckled, I could fell his warm breath.

"What do you mean? We've never been apart." He ran his tongue down my neck, I was momentarily paralyzed by the sensations it caused. Zexion took this moment to quickly change our positions. No I was laying on the bed, with Zexion straddling me. Hew bent down and started to kiss me, then he pulled back. I looped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him back in for a kiss.

"Demyx." Not only did his voice sound annoyed, it didn't sound like Zexion. It sounded more like Marluxia? "Damn it, Demyx! I am not Zexion!" I opened my eyes to realize that it had been a dream. I was starting to hate those dreams. The rest of the group was behind Marluxia, laughing at his misfortune.

I had my arms looped around him, and I was probably trying to kiss him. Poor Marluxia was just trying to get me in the car.

"I know your aren't Zexy… your Marly." I mumbled out.

"Took you long enough to realize that. Now get in the car. You're sitting next to Sora." Riku shook his head.

"I don't know what was creepier, you trying to kiss Marluxia, or the fact that you were dreaming that you were kissing my cousin." I blushed a deep crimson. "or maybe its that you still look like your about to kiss Marluxia." I quickly moved their position. I would die the day I willingly kissed Marluxia.

"I'm just going to pretend not to notice all the insults being thrown at me." Marluxia muttered. I got into the car, and Sora got in next to me. It wasn't until Namine' entered the car that I realized that that little accident I just caused could have made Namine' realize what was going on. As if reading my mind Sora slipped me a paper.

'Namine' was at bathroom whole time.' I sighed in relief. Marluxia took the drivers seat, while Riku took shotgun. Then we were off.

Thankfully the ride was short lived, and we quickly reached the intended destination. Reno met me in front of the club.

"Reno!" I shouted running out of the car, and meeting my cousin in a huge hug.

"Hey, Demyx. Hello, Namine'." The light-hearted tone that I was greeted with was changed into a cold tone when he greeted Namine'. "Ma and Pa are at the store. Roxy is 'round here somewhere. Probably with Ax. The kid has taken a shine to him."

"Kid? He's eighteen." It was then that I noticed a blonde standing in the door. His hair was gelled back, save a few stubborn bangs and he wore white. Icy eyes observed us all.

"Let me introduce you to Rufus, my boyfriend." Rufus took no notice of Reno not calling him 'mate'. Reno probably told him about Namine'.

"Rufus, its good to see you again." Rufus nodded.

"I'm Demyx! Where's Roxas?" Rufus gave me an amused chuckle.

"Straight to the point. In the back, playing games with Axel." I raced in and to the back. Rufus to true to his word. Roxas and Axel were playing Mortal Combat in one of the many back rooms.

Roxas reminded me of Sora. Only with blond spikier hair and deeper eyes. He was short, and I immediately saw that as why Reno called him 'kid.'

"Roxas?" He looked to me.

"I take it you're the one who wants to speak with me?" I nodded. "What about?" He paused the game, much to Axel's dismay. I also noticed that axel had his eyes firmly trained on Roxas. I think someone has a crush….

"Well… I heard London collapsed, so I went to London, where I found a vampire by the name of Luxord. I was looking for Zexion, so he told me that the last place he had heard from Zexion was in Paris, France. And that if I couldn't find him, to look for Zexion's cousin, Riku. Well we found Riku, only to find that Zexion had gone to see you. Where is he?"

"He went back to France after speaking with me." You have got to be kidding me. Axel was staring at Roxas too.

"Seriously?" Axel asked. Roxas turned to him.

"Não. Eu sent como tire o seu curmán dun ciclo." Axel gave him a skeptical look. "Fine ... a verdade é que xa teña sido tire a un loop porque continuiously pede a pregunta incorrecto. Para vampiros, tes que preguntar a pregunta ben, se non, todo que vai ter é a Francia a menos que estea en Francia."

"So, Dem's already being set on goose chases because he doesn't ask the right question?" Roxas nodded. My jaw dropped.

"But Luxord…" I muttered, half-hearted.

"Look, I can't tell you squat till you give me a decent question. Zexion is in France. That's his home land, and a part of him will always be there." Roxas half-snapped at me. Rufus entered at that moment along with Riku. They were both deep in a conversation. I ignored them, in favor for staring at Roxas who was now staring at me.

The right question? Well it isn't where is Zexion. Or where can I find Zexion. The right question… what could it be. I know!

"Why did Zexion come to you?" Roxas grinned. I knew I had it right! After all, the part of Zexion in France can't go and ask Roxas things, and what ever Zexion asked Roxas about would be where Zexion would be.

"To find Luxord." I know my mouth had fallen open because Riku gently shut it. Apparently, he had stopped hsi conversation to pay attention to mine.

"The hell?! I… and … but… GRR!!" Roxas chuckled. The only good thing I could find in the situation was that at least I know where Luxord is.

"Do you have more to ask, or can Axel and I get back to our game?" Wait, put my anger on hold. How did Roxas just say Axel's name?! Does Roxas have a crush on Axel?! Apparently I wasn't the only to notice, as Riku was staring at him with shock. I shook my head and left the room. Looks like a call to Leon is due.

Yes, the stuff in the very begining, before the dream is just random crap. Have i ever heard the 'gummy-bear song' in spainsh... no. But i put languages into a hat and pulled out spanish. All I know is that song is annoying...... No Demyx doesn't have sugar, that is shown in him fallign asleep, he was jsut happy because Roxas was still there...


	10. Phone Call

I know love you, Ayrana. Just as much as I love British Tea, but I think that British Tea is mad at me for having Roxas paired with Axel… Oh well, I had a poll and Axel won by a longshot.

Ayrana: You would seriously translate English into German for me?! I knew I shouldn't trust the stupid online translator… but no, I had to use it anyways. Stupid online translator. How stupid was what Roxas said? I'm curious… LOL. The reason I sent poor Demyx on the trip was so he could meet all those people and just because it wouldn't be any fun if he found Zexion so easily. And yes, Demyx was insensitive about Xaldin when he was talking to Luxord. Luxord, thankfully, was so used to other people talking about it, he didn't really have a reaction…. Oh and before I forget, I know that Hitler was an Ass Hole. Poor Demyx is naïve and therefore didn't really know the harm he does when he says that he thought all Germans were blonde with blue eyes. And while I'm randomly switching topics… I love the 'Gummy Bear Song' but after you get it stuck in your head for a week, you start to hate it, LOL.

Thegreatwhitewolf: By the way, I love your name... (who doesn't love wolfs?) Anyways, Thank you for your complements. They make me very happy!

Anyways, here is the next chapter: Phone Call. Enjoy! BTW, **Bold is the other person on the phone. _Bold with italics is someone on the phoen in the background... _**Normal is Normal.

* * *

"Leon." I frowned at Leon's greeting.

"Can't you say 'Hi, this is Leon.' Or something besides just your name?" He sighed at my complaint. I make it every time I hear him greet someone on the phone.

"Hello, Demyx. The club is doing great. Luxord set up some sort of gambling/car-playing thing. I honestly have no idea what its about, but cloud said it wouldn't hurt… so… what's going on over where ever you are now?" Its creepy how Leon knew I was going to ask about the club and Luxord…

"Uhh.. great. We're in Ireland now…"

"Ireland? Did he say Ireland?" The voice sounded far-way and a lot like Cloud. "My brother, Roxas, is in Ireland! Tell Demyx to tell Roxy hi for me!" Leon sighed.

"Did you hear that Demyx?"

"Roxas, Cloud says hi." I shouted back into the room Roxas was in. Roxas in return glared at me.

"You didn't have to shout." He growled out before returning to his game. Riku and Rufus were now both watching digital Axel get his butt beat by digital Roxas.

"I take it you heard…" I responded with an affirmative sound.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could speak with Luxord… or if Zexion showed up there…" Leon growled.

"Your emo lover has not shown his face and Luxord is currently…" Leon trailed off.

"Indisposed!" Cloud shouted from the background, finishing Leon's sentence.

"Indisposed." Leon repeated.

"Indisposed. Why?"

"I think flirting with… one, two, three…"

"Ten." Cloud shouted again.

"Ten girls at once counts as being indisposed. Don't you?"

"Uhh, yeah. And how do you know? You're the bouncer, shouldn't you be outside the club?" I checked my watch. "Oh, its just opening… but then why are there ten girls?"

"Volunteers. They took a shine to Luxord. We get a new volunteer like every few days." I'm just going to pretend this part of the conversation didn't happen. Just… the end.

"Okay… well, break up his flirt spree and give him the phone." Leon made a noise.

"Hey, Luxord. Sorry to break up your flirt fest but the guy who is protecting you from me wants to speak to you and I think its in your best interest to obey that want." A collective of groans were heard after Leon's shout.

"'Ello, love. What can I do for you?" Luxord's voice replaced Leon's. I sighed happily, knowing that Luxord hadn't disappeared or anything. I mean, for all I could have known, Leon and Cloud could have just been covering for him.

"Zexion." Luxord sighed.

"Listen, dear. I told you France."

"I went to France, and found Riku who directed me to Germanyin order to find Roxas. But from Germany I was directed to Ireland, where Roxas had gone. Now Roxas told me that Zexion came to him to find out where you were after the collapse of London. There-fore, you know where Zexion is."

"…" he made no response.

"Luxord?"

"I'm hear, love. Uh… well… I don't know where Zexion is. Honestly. I would say try Rufus Shinra, but I have a feeling Roxas is with Rufus, thus that would be futile. I don't know where Zexion is. Either with Xigbar or Saix." That wasn't helpful. Not in the least bit.

"How many goosechases am I going to be set on?!" Luxord chuckled.

"Who knows, love? Who knows? Look, it might be a stupid attempt… but I know that when… when… UGH…" Luxord took a deep intake of air. "What I'm trying to say is go to France again. Find the Cathedral of Albi. That is Zexion's birthplace. It is this place that Zexion will be. Maybe not him, but a part of him. It's a vampire thing…so I wouldn't expect you to understand… here Cloud wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Demyx. Luxord is doing a sucky job at explaining, so I'll do it. I'm sure that Roxas told you that for each vampire, a part of them stays in their homeland. Well, more accurately, it's their birthplace. You see, as babies, a little of their blood is spilled, and according to Vampire Legend, that creates a bond to that place that is unique to each vampire. For example, Luxord couldn't drink for several weeks after the collapse of London. That was because Londonheld the place Luxord was born. You following?"

"Uh, yeah… I think so."

"Good. Now, also according to Vampire Legend, if some one who dearly cares for a vampire goes to their birthplace, supposedly two things could happen. The outcomes are that the person might just suddenly know where the vampire is, or the vampire will become aware that they must seek the person out. If it's the second, then the vampire will be slowly driven insane until they find the person. Like I said, it has to be with some one who really cares for the vampire. I think what Luxord is trying to say is that this might just work for you."

"Yes! Yes, that is what I was trying to say!" Luxord's voice spoke just as Cloud finished.

"Ok, so basically go to the Cathedral of…"

"Alby!" Both Luxord and Cloud responded.

"Alby. Cathedral of Alby. Right. Thank you."

"No problem. Bye. The club is about to open." They hung up before I could reply. Shrugging, I inwardly grinned. Now I had an idea as how to find my Zexy.

Cathedral of Alby is a real place... a real Gothic cathedral in France... here i was thinking i would have to make-up a place... YAY FOR WORLD HISTORY! Without it, i wouldn't have had a project and i wouldn't have found the Cathedral. Anyways, to any foreign language peoples... Help me on my foreign languages of past chapters... please? *Gives puppy-dog-eyes*


	11. Random Chapter IDK?

THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVEIWERS!

Thegreatwhitewolf

British Tea

Ayran

CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS

Cloaked Nocturne XV

I love you all.

CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS, I used your name in the Deadly Love: The Year Before The Story. Zexion says (well… thinks) 'The sweet cacophony of screams.' I just thought you would like to know that I got the idea of that from your name, so thank you.

Ayran, I want to thank you once more for the correct translation. I'll get to changing it as soon as possible.

British Tea, I am happy I didn't make you mad or stop reading the story or anything. I am a huge Akuroku fan, and I really couldn't help it, and the poll said Axel. Poor Namine' can't seem to catch a break… Oh well.

Cloaked Nocturne XV, in most fan fictions I read, Luxord is like that, so I kind of fell in with that group. I like him that way too. I think that if he was real, he would be like that.

Thegreatwhitewolf, the French help would be appreciated. Especially in Deadly Love: The Year Before The Story, as Zexion is the main character, and I expect that he and the majority of his coven will speak their native tongue at some points in the story.

Thank you again to those who reviewed. Here is the new chapter. BTW, Roxas POV at the end!

* * *

"We are going back to France!" I announced once I got every one together, except Namine'. A collective of groans was my response.

"Demyx, as much as I'm for going back to my home country… I'm not going back right now. For starters, none of us have had a decent meal, shower or sleep for a good week or more. Second, Namine' needs to be returned to Germany." I blinked at Riku.

"Yeah, Dem. Think of it this way, from what Roxas has told me, Zexion has a sensitive noise. If you stink even to us, how do you think you're gonna smell to him?" Axel piped up from his seat on the couch. Roxas was surprisingly absent from his side. From what I had been able to tell in the hour or so I have been here, Roxas rarely leaves Axel. Axel had only replied 'sleeping' when we asked about the little blonde vampire.

"Its true. Zexion does have a more sensitive nose then most vampires. So I vote we stay here for about a week and relax." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Ariel already said she would make sure Namine' doesn't figure out anything…" Sora mentioned. "So we should be safe for a week." I sighed knowing that I was defeated no matter how hard I could protest.

"Demyx, look, at least your searching and going after a cathedral this time and not a person. A cathedral is not going to disappear in a week." Marluxia tried to comfort me. I sighed and went to take my shower. Thankfully there were like nine or so showers for travelers.

I almost gagged when I saw my reflection. Bags under my eyes revealed how my horrible sleeping arrangements have affected me. My once perfect hair had grown and now looked like a rat's nest. Dirt smudges were allover my face. I growled at my reflection before grabbing a comb and brush. Once I finally managed to comb though my hair, I took some scissors and cut it back to its normal length. Now all that was left was the shower and teeth brushing. Once done with those two things, I made sure my hair really was fine and headed off to find Ariel.

Ariel was in a garden with Namine'. "Hey, auntie. Need any help?" Ariel smiled softly as she looked from the plants to me.

"Maybe tomorrow, tonight I think you should get some well needed sleep, dear." With that she turned back to Namine' and the plants. I nodded even though she wouldn't see it and went to where my room was last time I visited. I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed.

A week later

Axel, along with Larxene, volunteered to take Namine' back to Germany along with Roxas. Roxas wasn't too happy about this, as he wanted to stay with Axel… or that's what I think. I, Marluxia, Riku and Sora would be going back to France. Sora wasn't too happy at the idea for it meant Riku leaving.

We entered the planes perfectly refreshed and rested. Next stop was France.

The plane trip was as boring as usual and the train ride that followed it was even worse. Finally we reached the Cathedral of Alby. To my, and everyone's shock, save Riku, it let travelers stay a night there for free, if one wanted to stay longer they had to pay money. This made me very happy, for it meant that I could really connect to the place. Also it meant a free night of decent sleep. I spent several hours with Marluxia roaming the halls and observing the beautiful architecture. Finally it was time for bed.

I don't usually pray, but in this strangely holy-feeling place, I had the urge to. Before I actually got in the small linen bed, I kneeled down at the bedside and clasped my hands. With my eyes shut and head bowed, I tired to think of a decent prayer.

"To whatever god is listening… please help me find Zexion. It doesn't matter if he finds me or if I find him along as we find each other. Thank you." Not the best prayer, but a prayer is a prayer. Besides, I haven't prayed since I was a little boy, so it makes sense that I was unable to do such thing with ease.

Somewhat happy with my prayer, I slipped into the small bed and drifted off into sleep. My last thoughts before sleep overtook me were that Zexion would sense that he had to find me, or that I would receive a sign of his location.

Roxas POV

Damn it! I don't want to leave Ireland! I like Axel and I, here and now, officially claim him as mine. MINE MINE MINE! He belongs to me, not that weird buggy girl. I let out a soft growl at eth thought of Larxene. The mentioned person ignored me in favor for Namine'. Axel, however, didn't ignore me.

"Roxas, you ok buddy?" I brightened up as he spoke to me, and nodded happily at him. Then I turned my attention to the passing clouds in the sky that were viewable from the small plane window.

"Axel…" he made an 'hmm' sound before scooting a bit closer to me to look out the window as well. I pretended in my head eh scooted just to be closer to me. I admit I have a school crush… just a tiny one… that doesn't change the fact that Axel is mine.

"Axel… I know Germany is my home land and all…"

"But you want to stay in Ireland with me." I know he was smirking, but I was too content looking at the clouds while slightly leaning on him. He had scooted up closer, so that I could lean on him.

"Yeah." My voice was so low; I would be surprised he even caught it.

"Yeah." He echoed, before wrapping his long lanky arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head.

He had his arms wrapped around me. He had his arms wrapped around me! I died and floated to heaven. If it existed, that is.

"Rox?" I now responded with an 'hmm'. I liked this feeling of being with him like this. I could feel his voice vibrate deep in his chest as he said my name. "What would you say if I told you that I think I love you?" I froze in both mind and body.

"I would say..." Slowly, very slowly, I resounded. I could feel his pulse quicken, eh was nervous. "That I think…"

"Yeah?" He asked. His voice was only slightly shaky.

"That I love you back." He immediately calmed.

"Then I'll see if I can take you back to Devil's Dance with me. Can you make your own choices or does Cloud make them for you?" I laughed softly.

"I make my own destiny, thank you very much."

"I see… then… will you, Roxas Strife, accompany me to the United States when I finally return?"

"Yes."

"Yes." He repeated as he breathed in deeply. Axel then moved, quickly and suddenly. I was caught a little off guard, so I squeaked. Axel chuckled at the sound, and I found myself in a much more comfortable position. I was now somewhat in his lap so that if he stood he would be carrying me bridal style. My head was resting comfortably on his chest. I could clearly hear the beating of his heart. His arms were still wrapped around me, holding me in a secure embrace.

"Mine." I heard him say, I looked over to see both Larxene and Namine' staring at us. I think Namine' had liked me. Oh well.

"You… you're gay, Roxas?"

"Yes. Have a problem with it?" At this Larxene took in a deep breath.

"Nope, none at all." Namine' quickly muttered before turning around and reading a magazine. Larxene stared at her for a few minutes before coping Namine's movements.

The rest of the plane trip was held in relative silence.

* * *

The Roxas POV was to make up for the suckyness of the Demyx POV…


	12. Dream

I'm so sorry this was so late, and that it is so short. Exams are here and I haven't had the time due to studying. Not to mention, my mom committed the worst crime of all. She bought me books. I love books and will do nothing once I get them but read. Seriously, the world disappears and all that is left is the book. Just last year, I had a book and the teacher asked me if I was paying attention. Sensing the silence, (I have to have some sort of noise when ever I'm doing something, so I notice silence pretty well if I'm lost in my 'book world') I looked up. I answered with a "what?" as I was unhappy at being torn from the book. "Dawn, I asked if you were paying attention." She asked. "No." I immediately replied before returned to the book. So, I love books. And when there are no books, I go to this website. Anyways, my mom has been holding the Artemis Fowl books hostage (like I have the time to read them anyways.) So, I have been studying nonstop, trying to do many chores in exchange for glorious books and I had to baby sit, because my sister was an idiot and shut a car door on her finger and then accidently locked the said car door. The bone at eth top of her index finger was shattered into 22 pieces. Lovely, right?

* * *

"Demyx?" I blinked in surprise at the voice. It echoed around the darkness that was surrounding me. It had a feeling to it….

"Zexion?" I replied, blindly trying to make my way to where I think I heard his voice.

"Demyx… I should have known…." I could hear him chuckle softly. I felt a hand on my outstretched arm. Somehow, I knew it was Zexion's. I latched on to him, and hugged him. He choked slightly from lack of air due to my tight hug. I released him. My hands found his face.

"Zexion," I whispered, brushing his hair our of his face. I leaned and kissed him gently on the lips, which, to my pleasure, he responded accordingly. The kiss deepened and for a minute or two our tongues were involved in a delicate dance. After that minute or so, we had to break for air.

"Zexion… where are you?" I asked softly. "I miss you calling me an idiot and saying big words and… I just miss you!" I whimpered out the last part.

"I don't even know where I am." That sent alarm bells through my head.  
I'm on a plane between several countries. So, once the plane lands, I'll come and find you, alright? I know that right now you are at the Cathedral of Alby. But, since they only have a 'one-night stay' thing… where do you stay?" that eased the alarm bells in my head. I could rest assured he wasn't a prisoner or something along those lines.

"A couple blocks from the Devil's Dance I helped to set up in my hometown." I paused, thinking about the club. That reminded me of the fact Luxord was there, and that reminded me that Zexion was looking for him. "By the way, I was told you were looking for Luxord…"

"Yes… unfortunately, I can't seem to locate him." Because I had never removed my hands from when we kissed, I could feel his facial expressions. I could feel a frown on his features as he spoke.

"I found him and he is staying at the club." Zexion cheered up slightly.

"He is safe?"

"As safe as he can be with Leon around." Zexion frowned again.

"Leon?" I don't think eh likes Leon all too much.

"The bouncer, but Cloud is keeping him in line, that and me and Axel. After all, we control Leon's paycheck." Zexion laughed slightly.

"So, all I need to do is find the club, and I find two people I want to see. Things couldn't have been better."

"If you don't mind me asking… why do you need to see him, and if you wanted to see me, why did you leave for so long?" Zexion sighed.

"Luxord and I got into things in England. Anyways, someone we thought was dead is very much alive. That is why I need to talk with Luxord. As for why I didn't return, I found that someone else I thought was dead is actually alive."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter as everyone else thinks this person is dead, therefore asking about this person would generate issues, so therefore, I can't find this person and it doesn't matter." I blinked in confusion. What did he just say?

"That makes no sense, Zexion."

"Shut it… it makes perfect sense in my head." I could feel that he was pouting, and I had to bit my tongue to keep from laughing at the image in my head of Zexion with his arms crossed, head turned to the side and pouting like a little kid.

"What ever you say."

"And who is there person from London?"

"Someone who, in my opinion, was better off dead."

"You think that for just about everyone." I accused gently. He smirked.

"All too true, but this person really is better off dead." I frowned slightly.

"Why?" he shook his head.

"It doesn't matt-" I interrupted him.

"Are you going to pull the 'it doesn't matter because everyone thinks they are dead so it doesn't matter' crap on me again?"

"Yes." He was smirking…

"If I give you a really long kiss will you never say it again, cuz it just makes my head hurt." He laughed, and shook his head gently.

"If that's what I get for saying it, I should say it more…"

"Yeah, but you're the one who has to make five years up to me."

"Then let this count as the beginning of my 'making up' and your payment to me." He now kissed me; I could tell he was on his tippy toes. I happily returned to kiss. Moving my hands so they were around his waist, helping him stay balanced. He moved had his arms wrapped around my neck. When we broke apart, I hugged him to my chest.

"I don't want to be separated from you again…" I muttered, knowing this dream wasn't going to last forever.

"We won't be separated for much longer, Dem. I promise." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Just as he started to fade. I knew that it was because either I was waking, or he was. "I love you." His voice was faint.

"I love you, too." Somehow, I just knew he had heard me.


	13. Going Back

Ok… I know I'm like so late in updating this… and I know its so short… but… I've seem to run out of inspiration a bit and I don't want this to end like most stories do… Also I just got done with a two week vacation, during which I had no computer access. Yeah, so… I'm updating the 'one year before' as well… its got a much longer update. Oh and by the way, when Zexion was sayogn confusing stuff in the previous chapter:

**_"Luxord and I got into things in England. Anyways, someone we thought was dead is very much alive. That is why I need to talk with Luxord. As for why I didn't return, I found that someone else I thought was dead is actually alive."_**

**_"Who?"_**

**_"It doesn't matter as everyone else thinks this person is dead, therefore asking about this person would generate issues, so therefore, I can't find this person and it doesn't matter." _**

Yeah, that confusing stuff… anyways… he's talking about two people. Both of which were thought dead. Guess who they both are and I'll give you a prize of your choice… well **_almost _**of your choice…

* * *

I returned home a few short days after. Needless to say, I was eagerly awaiting Zexion coming to me… When I spoke to Axel… he asked that I start looking for a separate apartment for him while he was in Ireland. Apparently, he and Roxas hit it off big time. some how I knew that was going to happen. Riku decided to come with us back to the states. I have a funny feeling it has to do with a tiny hyper-active chocolate-haired boy… but like I said, just a feeling.

The club looked almost the same as when I left it. Except Luxord had made a corner into a poker corner, and had set up a table for it and everything. Speaking of Luxord… there the Brit was. It looked that Leon was lecturing him and Luxord is just sitting there shuffling cards without looking at them. How does eh do that? Aww… Leon just got fed up with the cards and snatched them away. He puts them on a table, next to four other decks. Luxord pulled another deck out of nowhere. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, that, in Leon-speak, means 'oh-my-god-I'm-so-frustrated!'.

"Hey Leon, Luxord. What's going on?"

"Demyx, Love! How great to see you again!" I smiled at Luxord's pleasent greeting.

"Demyx… tell me why I can't kill him again?" Leon was still pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because you can't." He sighed, and dropped his hand.

"I'm going home. Bye." Leon just stalked out the door. Isn't he in a great mood?

"May I go home? I wouldn't want to leave, especially in your presence, with out your permission." Luxord smiled at me.

"Why?" Luxord frowned. Then shook his head.

"May I lease ask you to refrain from using that question in such a wide range. If you mean why do I need your permission it is simply because of what you have done and who you are because of it."

"Ok…"

"What I mean by that, is that if Zexion does care for you, the way I think and the cards believe he does, then that would make you close to him. Something I, even though I am his best friend, have never been able to do. Also, he hates humans, so for him to love you, it puts you high up on my list. Furthermore, you helped me when most would turn away; therefore you are even more to me. I humbly thank you and all you have done for me." Luxord bowed as he stood. I nodded.

"Then I guess you can go?" it sounded more like a question, but Luxord accepted it anyways.

"Thank you and good bye. Until we meet again…"

"Good bye." I watched him leave, as did Sora, Riku and Marluxia.

"Luxord always was a weird one." Riku finally voiced. We all nodded. I turned.

"Ok, there are extra rooms in the back where you can stay if you don't already have an apartment or plans as for where to stay. I am going home, and going to sleep. Tomorrow I am going to go get my cat." Everyone nodded and then I too left. I entered my apartment and the first thing I did was eat. The second thing was to take a shower and change clothes. Then I went to bed.

* * *

Like I said... Short. Anyways... the one year before has a pretty decent update... Now i leave it up to you, readers... Should it be that even through Demyx isn't at the Cathedral of Alby, the connection still exists and Demyx mets Zexion in hsi dreams again, nigthmare, or nothing happen. Also, don't forget to review and tell me who you think the two people are.


	14. Home

No, I'm not dead, or anything. I've just been spending a lot of time at my sister's house, which has only her laptop with missing buttons on the keyboard and her supper slow computer that basically deletes everything… so I had to write when at home… and when I'm at home, well… I gots to do chores… especially since school is coming up (three weeks… ugh… and my family acts like its coming up in a few days…). Anyways, this is the up-date.

* * *

I returned home a few short days after. Needless to say, I was eagerly awaiting Zexion coming to me… When I spoke to Axel… he asked that I start looking for a separate apartment for him while he was in Ireland. Apparently, he and Roxas hit it off big time. Some how I knew that was going to happen. Riku decided to come with us back to the states. I have a funny feeling it has to do with a tiny hyper-active chocolate-haired boy… but like I said, just a feeling.

The club looked almost the same as when I left it. Except Luxord had made a corner into a poker corner, and had set up a table for it and everything. Speaking of Luxord… there the Brit was. It looked that Leon was lecturing him and Luxord is just sitting there shuffling cards without looking at them. How does he do that? Aww… Leon just got fed up with the cards and snatched them away. He puts them on a table, next to four other decks. Luxord pulled another deck out of nowhere. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, that, in Leon-speak, means 'oh-my-god-I'm-so-frustrated!'.

"Hey Leon, Luxord. What's going on?"

"Demyx, Love! How great to see you again!" I smiled at Luxord's pleasant greeting.

"Demyx… tell me why I can't kill him again?" Leon was still pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because you can't." He sighed, and dropped his hand.

"I'm going home. Bye." Leon just stalked out the door. Isn't he in a great mood?

"May I go home? I wouldn't want to leave, especially in your presence, with out your permission." Luxord smiled at me.

"Why?" Luxord frowned. Then shook his head.

"May I lease ask you to refrain from using that question in such a wide range. If you mean why do I need your permission it is simply because of what you have done and who you are because of it."

"Ok…"

"What I mean by that, is that if Zexion does care for you, the way I think and the cards believe he does, then that would make you close to him. Something I, even though I am his best friend, have never been able to do. Also, he hates humans, so for him to love you, it puts you high up on my list. Furthermore, you helped me when most would turn away; therefore you are even more to me. I humbly thank you and all you have done for me." Luxord bowed as he stood. I nodded.

"Then I guess you can go?" It sounded more like a question, but Luxord accepted it anyways.

"Thank you and good bye. Until we meet again…"

"Good bye." I watched him leave, as did Sora, Riku and Marluxia.

"Luxord always was a weird one." Riku finally voiced. We all nodded. I turned.

"Ok, there are extra rooms in the back where you can stay if you don't already have an apartment or plans as for where to stay. I am going home, and going to sleep. Tomorrow I am going to go get my cat." Everyone nodded and then I too left. I entered my apartment and the first thing I did was eat. The second thing was to take a shower and change clothes. Then I went to bed.

I dreamed I was in a field of flowers. White and yellow tulips to be exact. There were colorful balls of light that floated around, leaving a pale rainbow trail in their wake. All around me there were clear waterfalls with glistening cool blue pools. Crystal trees surrounded the flowing clearing I was in.

"Demyx." Whirling around, I saw Zexion standing at the edge of the clearing, his hand resting on the seemingly glowing, white tree. The tree made his pale skin seem to glow more, and his hair to obtain a silver sheen. He was wearing a strange black cloak. He looked no different then when I had last actually seen him. I wanted to walk to him, but I couldn't. I looked down to see vines had grown around my legs, holding me firmly in place.

"Zexion?" I called out, looking back to where he had least been. Now, no one stood there.

"Supposedly, we are only able to be together in our dreams if you are at my birthplace. And even then, we can't see each other." He stood a few trees to the right. I hadn't seen him before because of how his cloak blended into the darkness beyond the trees, and how his hair seemed to blend in to the trees.

"So why are we together now?" He shrugged.

"That will probably forever be a mystery." I nodded.

"Where are you?"

"Impatient are you?" He smirked.

"A little…"

"You've waited a few years, I think you can wait a bit longer… I just have to…" He trailed off.

"You have to?"

"I really need to find these people…"

"The dead but not dead people?" He nodded an affirmative. "Who are they?"

"Very important people…"

"Zexion!" I know I whined, but I couldn't help it. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say anything until I really know. Please understand. Be patient for just a little while, I promise I'll get back to you by the end of the year."

"You'd better keep it." I gave him a small glare and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I will." With those words, the dream distorted. I woke in my bed to a blaring alarm. Stupid clock.

Axel returned a week later. With him came Roxas. Needless to say, Cloud was overly shocked at Roxas being with Axel. It was strange, one sees Axel and one sees Roxas. They were never far apart. One was lucky if they could walk into the backrooms and not witness either Axel pushing Roxas up against a wall or Roxas on a counter as they made out. Cloud had shouted when he walked in on it… later, I over heard Leon and Cloud talking. Apparently Cloud wasn't as shocked about the relationship as he was that it was Axel that was dominant.

Also, Riku finally got the guts to ask Sora about his feelings. Sora's response was to glomp him and French-kiss him long and hard. We held a mini party for that. Luxord, we learned, knew quite a few party games.

A couple more weeks passed, and Christmas was soon coming up. Wow, where had the year gone? Well, at least I knew that I wouldn't have much longer to wait for Zexion. After all, he did promise me by the end of the year. Luxord had asked me to stay late today, so I was just sitting in the break room waiting. I had brought the flute with me, so I played it while waiting.

"Demyx?" I looked to the door. As part of an idea, all people were suppose to wear something Christmassy. Luxord actually looked kind of cute with red and green jingle-bell earrings and a red and green outfit. I wore several jingle-bell bracelets and necklaces, and a red and white outfit with fake fur trim.

"Hey, Lux. So what do you want to talk about?" He glanced at the flute before shaking his head.

"I was wondering if I could give you your present early. It's a little weird… but I hope that you will bear with me." I nodded. He pulled out a deck of cards. I watched as he skillfully shuffled them then fanned them out face down in front of me. "Pick one." I reached out and picked one. He reshuffled, excluding the card I picked. "Pick one." He repeated fanning the cards back out. I picked another one. "Turn them over." Once again I did as I was told. A six of diamonds was the first card and a nine of hearts was the second.

"I see…" he muttered.

"What?"

"The first card is special. It represents who you are meant to be with. The second is you. for example if I were to pick a card and my first was a nine of hearts and my second was a six of diamonds, then we are compatible matches. But, by all rights, I am a ten of diamonds. So you don't have to worry about me."

"Ok…"

"I did this to Roxas a couple of years ago. He received an eight of hearts as the first card and the king of hearts as the second. I did Axel yesterday. King of hearts, and eight of hearts."

"So they are compatible?"

"Exactly."

"And what about me?" I asked. Maybe he had done Zexion.

"No clue." Apparently not.

"Well, I have to be off. I need to feed my cat and eat. I'll talk to you later."

"Good-bye Demyx." I exited the room, but on pure instinct I turned back around and peeked around the corner. I saw him take my two cards and switch them, he held his hand over the six and sighed.

"Zexion, my friend, looks like you really did find a good match… lets hope you don't fuck up yours like I did mine." With a quick sweeping motion, he had brushed the cards away to reveal what looked like a ten of diamonds and a three of spades. I blinked and quietly left. So he had done Zexion… and he got my same cards but in a different order… which meant that yes, we were compatible. That was good… but I wonder… was the three of spades Luxord's love… since Luxord is the ten of diamonds? I shook my head, trying to dislodge the confusing thoughts. Maybe a nice hot shower would be a good idea.


	15. Doubts

The thought for this chapter came totally random. I think it had something to do with the emergency chocolate I've been eating. Yes it is called Emergency Chocolate. The box reads as follows:

**For immediate relief of: **Chocolate Cravings, Lovesickness, Exam Pressure, Mild anxiety, and Extreme Hunger.

**Directions for use: **Tear open wrapper, break off desired dosage, and consume. Alternatively massage into the affected area. Repeat dosage as required until finished. If symptoms persist consult your local confectioner.

**The mark of the Twin Telephones **is the internationally recognized symbol for an emergency. It signifies lying on the couch and calling up a good friend when in a crisis. After all what are good friends for?

Yes, I am aware that the twin telephones thing is making fun of the red circle with the white cross in it, but hey, on the box it does look like two telephones! Anyways, randomness aside, here's the story. BTW, if you really want some kingdom hearts randomness, check out Kingdom Hearts Random Crap by Hotpinkmidnite on YouTube. She has like ten plus a musical.

* * *

I woke to a gentle touch, and soft breeze on my face. In that touch, I was somehow able to feel a variety of emotions. Emotions such as confusion, love, sadness, and regret; there were more, but those were the most prominent. Confused, I sat up and looked around the dark room. Sudden movement from my right drew my attention to the large man there. I didn't move to turn on the light and he didn't move to do anything.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky. He was obviously not someone I knew. Leon was the most muscular/large man I had ever met and got to know and Leon held nothing to this person.

"My name is of no importance, but I have to speak with you, Demyx." The man's voice was rough and had an accent to it. I recognized it. Zexion had the same slight accent at times: French. How did this man know my name?

"Why?" The person seemed to stiffen at the question, much like how Luxord had. A few seconds of silence passed.

"I once loved a man. A vampire." He paused. "Loving them does no one any good. All it does is harm both sides." He paused again. "You love a vampire, do you not?"

"Yeah I do. But I'm willing to stay by him if I have to. I know many people who love vampires, and that love is often returned."

"But I can guarantee that love is for a short time. Think of it this way. You can love them, but you go old while they stay young. And then their love might run out along with your beauty and youth. Or, they could turn you into one of them, but if they really loved you, they wouldn't bestow such a curse upon you. Loving them always ends in tragedy. That it why loving them is a deadly and forbidden love."

"That may be so, but I am sure of my love and his love for me."

"Zexion's love?" The man barked a laugh. "The Cloaked Schemer's love? The man is incapable of such a thing. Has he ever told you that vampires have abilities. Not like what you may think of, but strange abilities. Take for example Roxas… I know that you know him. He can control light and can move small objects with his mind. Luxord can control time and manipulate cards, like illusions. That's why he and Zexion get along together so famously. They both manipulate. Except Zexion can manipulate the mind. He can make people feel, say or do anything and they won't even notice. He can make illusions, and trick people into them. And like Luxord, he loves a good game. How do you know that you aren't a game to him, that he isn't manipulating you into loving him, hmm? That man loves to hurt things. Just look at his past. Did you know that he used to attack children just to hear the parent's cries and then attack the parents? Some times he drew out their deaths, torturing them, giving them no mercy. A few times, he let the parents live just so that they can continue to live and remember their child's death. What makes you honestly believe that he is capable of love? The way he acts around you, the sweet nothings he says? Well, those are just those. Acts and nothings!"

He stopped ranting to talk several breathes. I sat there frozen. Yeah, I had known about Zexion's past, but hearing it put that way… and I don't think he ever mentioned about that gift of his. I thought back to when I had first met him.

I had been so calm upon giving him my blood. Was that part of his manipulation, had he caused me to do that? Also, I went to bed, after eh had prodded me to, was that also because of his talent? Has he been manipulating me all this time? Was my love real? Did he love me? How did I know for certain? This could be just a game to him. Luxord could be on it! And what about that goose chase? Was that to see how far I was willing to go for fake love? Is he actually sitting somewhere laughing at me? Were those short moments we had with each other all lies?

"I can see you are actually thinking about it now. That's the problem with Zexion's manipulations, once someone is brought aware of them, it is easy to see through the ones he cast on you, and harder for him to cast more. I know you are stating to understand."

"But… I love him." I know I do, but…

"Do you?" Do I? "I'll leave you on that thought, and by the way, sometimes humans have those strange powers too." I watched the figure retreat then go to my bedroom window. Carful not to let the light in, he slipped behind the drapes and exited via fire escape. The man's words echoed in my head, as I tried, and failed, to get back to sleep.

Did I really love Zexion? Or was it all something he made up for his cruel form of amusement?

* * *

Free *digital* cookie for who ever knows who the mysterious person was. Cookie can be of any size, shape and type! I love to bake!


	16. Thinking

I'm so sorry. School has been hetic, especially with the PSAT comming up and the military ball. I havn't gotten a chance to do anything between getting fitted for a dress, studing for the PSAT and various other things, and doing homework and projects. So I'm sorry this is so late. I had it written, i just had to revise it and stuffs (although knowing me, I did a crappy revising job and screwed up alot).

* * *

I ended up not falling asleep at all, thoughts kept preventing me. I called Axel to let him know I wasn't going into work, and then fell back on my bed, still thinking of what that man had said.

He said vampires had powers, yet I don't remember that being mentioned in my training to be a hunter. Then again, there was also another 'class' I couldn't take because I didn't want to be a hunter… maybe it was mentioned in that 'class'? I sighed, and closed my eyes, willing the thoughts to leave me be. It didn't work.

What reason did the man have to tell me that normal people could have powers too? Did I have an unique talent? Letting out a frustrated growl I thought out my options.

I wanted to talk about this with someone, but that was the problem. Axel, my normal confident, was with Roxas. Although Axel seemed the dominant one, Roxas actually was. He had Axel wrapped around his finger, so I couldn't tell Axel. Telling Luxord would do me no good as he is Zexion's best friend. I could tell Larxene, but she stayed in Germany with Namine' for some reason. Namine' knew nothing to begin with. I could tell Sora, but he was with Riku. And Riku and Sora were currently staying with Marluxia, which put the flower child out of the question. Leon was probably one of the only people who would be able to answer some of my questions, but then there was Cloud. I suppose I could call Leon's cell phone while he's being the bouncer, that way he would be separated from Cloud… Yes, that could work. I waited for a bit before calling Leon. He picked up on the first ring.

_"Leon."_

"Hey, Leon, its me, Demyx."

_"Demyx, I thought you weren't feeling good. And give me a moment, there's a short line tonight, and I'll probably be able to talk to you in ten."_ I sighed and waited until he came back on. _"So I thought you were sick."_

"Its complicated. Look, do vampires have powers?" Leon went silent.

_"Well, yes. Its not a common known fact, but they do. Hunters learn it in one of their classes. In the same class we learned that people who qualified to be a hunter often have a power too. That why, hunters aren't at a complete disadvantage. Why do you ask?"_

"Just something I had heard. What is your and Cloud's talent?"

_"I can turn into a lion, and Cloud a wolf."_ I nodded although I knew he wouldn't be able to see me. _"Hey, I got to go, a whole lot more people just showed up."_

"Just one more question."

_"Go for it, quickly."_

"What is Zexion's talent?" I was hoping that Leon would tell me something different than what the man had said, and then I could just rule out everything he had said as a lie.

_"He didn't tell you? It's manipulation. I really have to go."_

"Ok, thank you, bye." He didn't respond, he just hung up. I dropped the phone onto my bed. So his power was manipulation. That strange man hadn't been lying. Damn it! How could I really know my feelings!? Cursing, I randomly kicked a dresser. The drawer opened and all the objects spilled out, and a small silver instrument rolled to my feet. Sighing, I picked it up and looked it over. Sitting back on the bed, I brought the flute to my lips and blew. I closed my eyes and just focused on the song, letting it guide me.

I felt my anger, my confusion, everything just ebb out of me. Soon there was nothing but a calmness in me. As I played, a scene came to mind. I was at the beach. Except there was no sand, instead, I was standing on a light blue tile, with white and black designs on it. I watched the waves of the ocean flow onto the tile beach, adding to the music I was playing. The waves were like life. The higher the wave, the greater the challenge. The faster the ways come, the angrier I am. Now they were small little things that came an lapped at my feet at calm intervals.

I blinked and was surprised to see the view of my room instead of the strange beach I had been on. I lowered the flute from my lips and found that I was still calm. It was like I wasn't feeling any emotion at all. I then decided it would be best to use this calmness to try and think of the situation.

I thought I loved Zexion. A man came and said that might not be the case. He also said that once I became aware of the manipulation used on me, I would see the truth. The truth being whether I really love him, or not.

"Do I still love him?" My voice echoed around the room. I blinked and thought of the question for a few minutes. Did I still love him? I raised the flute back up. Normally I tried to play my feelings, but since I felt I had none at the moment, I chose instead to play the question. Did I still love him? I was back at the beach, thinking the answer to this question. I wanted to say yes, that was what my heart was telling me.

Even if he could manipulate me, I doubt he would have been able to manipulate my heart. Besides, now that I knew, if the answer had been truly no, it would have leaked through the failing illusion. Therefore the answer truly was yes. I smiled, feeling peace, and joy. I felt back at ease, assured in my love for Zexion. I laughed, although I'm not sure how I did that when I was still playing the instrument. The water seemed to feel me, and the small waves came at a fast, but playful, way. Bending down, I touched the water, and brought my hand back up. To my amazement, the water rose with it. I played with the water for a while, basking in the peace I had reached.

Was this my talent? Water and music? Leon said those who qualify to be a hunter, and I qualified. I opened my eyes, and put the flute down on the bed. I could still feel the peace and joy from the 'dream' world. I entered the bathroom, and kneeling, I turned on the facet for the bath. Touching the water, I found that I could do the same as in the 'dream'. I formed a small sphere of water, which floated a few inches above my palm. I released my hold on it, and it collapsed, falling down and flowing back down to the tub. Smiling, I let my eyes close. I dreamed happy, peaceful dreams.

* * *

"I can't imagine that is a comfortable spot to sleep." I faintly heard a voice say.

"Agreed." A second voice spoke. I groaned to express my discomfort at them talking.

"Think he fainted? Or did he willing go to sleep there? I would say throw-up and then fell asleep… but I don't see or smell puke."

"Water is running, love." There was a sound of acknowledgement. Then I felt someone grab my arm, and sling it across the shoulder. The person hauled me to my feet, and someone did the same with my other side. I was dragged into a room, and then dropped on a soft surface. "I'll turn it off." I felt someone sit on the bed, and gently touch my face. I leaned into their touch, and I heard a chuckle from the first voice. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. Too sleepy.

"There, now, I'm going to go tell Axel; he must be pissing his pants with worry by now. Good bye."

"Good bye and thank you." The hand disappeared and I drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

I'll let you all think what you want on that last part.


End file.
